Victorious
by Alexander Old
Summary: This book is fanfiction of the TV show Victorious.
1. Getting off the island

This book is to do with fanfiction to do with the Nickelodeon TV show Victorious.

And to go into more detail every chapter of this book is a different story to do with different stories and some of them are based on episodes of the 1st season of the original TV show but some of the different stories to do with the chapters of this book are original.

This book is based in the 1970s and the 1990s (to do with the years of 2 parallel universes) and will be part of a book series to do with different seasons of the original TV show.

And out of interest I do not own Victorious or any of the characters but I do when it comes to my parallel universes St. Tracy and above the law.

This story is based on the 1st 2 episodes of Victorious Pilot and the Bird Scene and it is going to begin the running storyline that Tori Vega is an English 8-year-old girl who was born in the parallel universe St. Tracy on New Year's Day 1972 who on New Year's Day 1980/the day of her 8-year-old birthday is put into a machine that sends people to other universes and other times to do with an experiment (and the matter that she murdered 10 people at her birthday costume party because she was crazy) and is sent to the parallel universe above the law (the same parallel universe where my book the Revenge of Doctor X is based) and is put onto an abandoned island called Destroyer Island located near to the English island S C Island on New Year's Day 1940 and is removed from the particular island and the particular universe after 30 years on New Year's Day 1970 when she is 38-years-old by her older sister Trina who takes her back to the universe St. Tracy on New Year's Day 1990 (where she becomes 18-years-old to do with the matter that only 10 years have passed in that particular universe) and back to Hollywood Arts University (where she was already a student on New Year's Day 1980) with plans to murder more people and how she is a great lover of the past especially when it comes to a number of decades before the decade she was born the 1970s especially when it comes to the matter that she was sent to the other universe in the 1940s and was there until the 1970s and this particular story begins on New Year's Day 1970/New Year's Day 1990 to do with Tori getting off the abandoned island and getting out of the parallel universe above the law and going back to the parallel universe St. Tracy (everything else gets shown in other chapters) (the particular concept to do with Tori Vega being crazy and murdering people has nothing to do with the fanfiction story We're All Mad Here by the writer SlntLullaby that is to do with the main characters from Victorious being locked up in a Mental Institution for a number of reasons even though that actually is a good story and is too bad she cannot write more chapters to it but I already established the concept of my fanfiction before I read that particular story and the same thing with the fanfiction story Victoriously Jade: Season One by the writer CrazySerena13 to do with stories that are to do with the episodes of victorious from season 1 from the point of view of the character Jade even though that is good as well) (the reason why I am suddenly adding all of this information to already publish works is because originally I was not sure what I was going to do with my Victorious fanfiction but now I have establish what I am going to do with it the things I am adding to my already published Victorious fanfiction).

Please enjoy the story and this book in general and please read and review.

Chapter 1 getting off the island

On Sunday New Year's Eve 1969 at 11.50 PM in the parallel universe above the law in a location near to S C Island there is a small island called Destroyer Island that was created to do with the 1904 S C Island world's fair and that has-been abandoned since 1930 (apart from 1 person) for a mysterious reason and on the small island there are a number of small buildings that are slowly crumbled away into nothing to do with the matter that a number of the small buildings are incredibly old and go as far back as 1904 and some of the small buildings are as recent as the end of the 1920s and the small island itself is overgrown with trees and wildlife and the graces of a number of people who died a long time ago and near to the small island in the ocean that goes around the small island there is an old steamship that looks like it should have been destroyed many years ago especially because it is nearly completely rotted away and is barely even seaworthy/barely even able to float in the water without sinking and the old steamship was especially built for the 1904 S C Island world's fair and that until recently had not been used in about 40 years to do with the matter that it was put in retirement in the beginning of 1930 and took out of retirement the night before and that is being driven by a little old man and on the nearly completely rotted away deck of the old steamship there is an object that appears to be an old car from 1910 that looks like a especial version of the Ford Model T/1910 Runabout and in front of it there is a young woman who is tall and skinny with small breasts and wearing an outfit that makes her look like a rich woman from Victorian London for a especial reason and her name is Trina Vega and at the moment she is looking at Destroyer Island and thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest that particular island has existed since the 1904 S C Island world's fair but has-been abandoned since 1930 for a mysterious reason but I do not fucking care about any of that fucking information but the fucking information I do fucking care about is that I must go to that island and rescue the most important person in my life and to go into more detail in this particular parallel universe it is Sunday New Year's Eve 1969 at 11.50 PM so in 10 minutes it is going to be midnight/the beginning of 1970/the beginning of the 1970s and in the universe I am from I am going to be 20-years-old (she does not count her 20th birthday happening in the universe she is in to do with the matter that she was never born in the particular universe and in the universe she is from it is the early hours of Monday New Year's Day 1990) but I do not give a fucking shit about that matter to do with the matter that I have never fucking cared about my birthdays but there is something I am waiting for to happen in 10 minute in this universe and to go into more detail I was born on New Year's Day 1970 slightly after midnight in Rush Green Hospital in Rush Green in the London Borough of Barking and Dagenham in Essex in England in the parallel universe St. Tracy but I do not give a fucking shit about that matter but I do give a fucking shit about what happened on the same day 2 years later on New Year's Day 1972 when my younger sister Tori was born in the same room in the same hospital in the same universe as me and that is because she is the most important person in my life even after what happened and to go into more detail in 1972 slightly after my younger sister was born and our mother died giving birth to her me and her and our father (a man in his 70s who was a former police officer with the Metropolitan Police Service in the 1950s and the 1960s and was involved with the Shepherd's Bush murders in 1966 and a war veteran from the war in Korea in the beginning of the 1950s and the war in Germany in the 1940s and the war in Germany in the 1910s) moved from a small house in London in England to a giant mansion in Los Angeles in California in America where I am still living today after about 18 years and when me and my younger sister was in Los Angeles our father became a movie producer but me and my younger sister was never in any of his movies but because he was a movie producer that led to my younger sister meeting a number of famous people and watching the filming of a number of famous movies and meeting a number of famous people from a number of decades before the 1970s especially when it came to her meeting old soldiers from the war in Germany in the 1940 (old friends of her father) and the war in Germany in the 1910s (old friends of her father as well) and a number of other wars and even some soldiers from this universe to do with a war that exist only in this particular universe called the vampire wars and that started her fascination with history and later on New Year's Day 1978 me and my younger sister became students at a university called Hollywood Arts University where I am still a student about 12 years later and out of interest when I was a young girl in the 1970s I suppose I had a good life that I never fucking cared about but my younger sister had a good life but something went wrong inside of her mind and that something made her crazy and on New Year's Day 1980/the day of her 8-year-old birthday costume party sometime in the morning where she was dressed up as a soldier from the war in Germany in the 1910s (a uniform that once belonged to a friend of her father who died to do with the Battle of Stalingrad in 1942) and I was wearing the outfit I am wearing right now that somehow still fits me after about 10 years she murdered a number of people and because of the murders our father covered up everything to do with the murders and in the afternoon of New Year's Day 1980 put her into the object behind me that is not really an old car from 1910/a especial version of the Ford Model T/1910 Runabout/a vehicle I tell people was to do with the 1910 Los Angeles International Air Meet at Dominguez Field from the 10th of January 1910 to the 20th of January 1910/the 1st major air-show in the United States to do with a man called Louis Paulhan/the winner of the 1st Daily Mail aviation prize for a flight between London and Manchester in 1910/a vehicle I tell people can fly and was the basis of the 1964 children's novel Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang: The Magical Car by the writer Ian Fleming to do with the matter that the particular writer witnessed the particular car at the 1910 Los Angeles International Air Meet at Dominguez Field when he was about a year old and he drove the car from England to Jamaica on a number of occasions in the beginning of the 1950s especially when it came to him writing his debut novel Casino Royale that was published in 1953 but is really a machine that sends people to other universes and other times and it sent her to this universe on New Year's Day 1940 and onto that small island and made her the only person in the 40 years the island has-been abandoned to go onto the island (even though when she originally went onto the island it had only been abandoned for 10 years) and make sure that she stay in this parallel universe and on that island for 30 years until New Year's Day 1970/do it that in the universe St. Tracy only 10 years go past from New Year's Day 1980 until New Year's Day 1990 and in this universe that is going to come to an end in about 10 minutes in other words in about 10 minutes I am going to see the most important person in my life after about 10 years of not seen her.

Then Trina walk from where she was standing to next to the driver of the old steamship and she started talking to him.

Out of interest how long will it be until I am on the island?

About 5 minutes and out of interest young lady the island was 1st introduce to do with the 1904 S C Island world's fair and to go into more detail the actual world's fair opened on the 30th of April 1904 but the island 1st opened on the 1st of January 1904 and this steamship started taking people to the island on that day and I was the captain of this steamship on that day and I drove this steamship to the island every-day from the 1st of January 1904 until the beginning of 1930 when the island was abandoned for a mysterious reason and then this steamship was put into a cave underneath S C Island and it stayed there from the beginning of 1930 until last night when it was taken out of retirement for you to go to the island and see your younger sister again who has-been on the island for about 30 years to do with a concept I still do not understand and when all of that is completed and you and your younger sister go back to your own time and own universe this steamship will go back into retirement and the cave underneath S C Island and out of interest young lady the concept of steamships has gone back a very long time but there is not going to be room for it in the future.

Later at 11.55 PM Trina is now at the slowly rotting away wooden desk of the small island (the part of the island that used to be uses for tying up boats to the island including a number of boats that have been tied up to the particular wooden deck since the beginning of 1930 and the steamship is the 1st boat to be tied to the particular wooden deck since the beginning of 1930 if you do not include the abandoned boats) and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am about to go onto the small island an island I know information about but have never gone onto (that is mostly because the night before was the 1st time ever she went into the parallel universe above the law) and that is going to get me closer to seeing the most important person in my life after about 10 years of not seen her.

Then Trina got out of the steamship and went onto the slowly rotting away wooden desk of the small island that she can hear slowly breaking underneath her feet and that is making her nervous as she is walking on the particular wooden deck and thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest all I have to do is walk a couple of feet and I will be at the end of this particular wooden deck as long as this particular wooden deck does not collapse underneath my feet and died doing my important mission/died doing a mission I should have done many years ago.

A couple of minutes later at 11.57 PM Trina has finished walking over the particular wooden deck and now has begun walking up a giant stone staircase (that leads to the middle of the small island and is surrounded by bushes and trees and grades of soldiers who died to do with the 1922/1923 S C Island world's fair and is 1 of a number of giant stone staircases that was built to do with the 1922/1923 S C Island world's fair that go to a number of places around the small island) and thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not care how long it takes but I do really want to see the most important person in my life after 10 years of not seen her.

A couple of minutes later at 11.59 PM Trina has finished walking up the giant stone staircase and is now in the middle of the small island and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest it is about to be midnight/the beginning of 1970/the beginning of the 1970s and I still do not know where the most important person in my life is at this moment in time but I am winning to spend my whole life to see her again.

At the same time as Trina is thinking to herself about her situation at 11.55 PM on the small island there is a small movie theatre that was built in the beginning of the 1920s to do with the 1922/1923 S C Island world's fair and inside of the small movie theatre there is a giant movie screen that is mostly covered in mould and is slowly rotting away and has been for about 20 years and in front of it there are a number of seats that are a mixture of damage and half-broken and have not been touched since a mixture of 1929 and 1930 and covered with the leftovers of the roof of the small movie theatre that collapsed in the beginning of the 1940s to do with a number of giant wooden crates landing on it from a great high and the leftovers of the roof of the small movie theatre are covered with the leftovers of a number of broken giant wooden crates going as far-back as the beginning of the 1940s and in the projection room there is a 37-year-old woman who is tall and skinny with small breasts and completely naked and she is called Tori Vega and at the moment she is deciding what movie from the 1920s to watch again at the same time as she is talking to herself.

Out of interest I have spent the last hour deciding what movie from the 1920s I am going to watch again (to do with the matter that the projection room contains 100 movies on film and she has seen all of them about 100 times each in the last about 30 years even though the quality of the actual movies on film is bad to do with the matter that the movies on film are to do with Nitrocellulose a very flammable plastic that had a habit of spontaneous combustion and responsible for things like the 1937 Fox vault fire and the 1967 MGM vault fire) but at this moment in time I should be thinking about something more important than what movie from the 1920s I am going to watch again and that something more important is in 5 minutes it is going to be the beginning of 1970/the beginning of the 1970s/the day of my 38th birthday/the day of my 30th year on this small island and hopefully the day that is going to begin in 5 minutes is going to be my last day on this small island and out of interest as I already know every day of the last about 30 years a giant wooden crate has-been dropped through the giant portal that is above this island and the reason how I got here about 30 years ago and has landed on the roof of this small movie theatre (and the reason why the roof of the small movie theatre collapsed in the beginning of the 1940s) and always contain a number of objects from my father (those particular objects are food and novels and some other stuff but not newspapers and other information about the outside world in the parallel universe St. Tracy so because of that she does not know about anything that has happened in the last about 10 years in the parallel universe St. Tracy/New Year's Day 1980 to New Year's Day 1990 and the novels her father sent her in the last about 30 years was old novels published before 1930 and she has not read any reason novels in the last about 30 years) but last April the giant wooden crate contained a letter from my older sister and in the letter she explained to me that our father died in a football incident and because of that matter the next New Year's Day/tomorrow/a day that is going to begin in about 5 minutes she was going to take me away from this island where I have been for the last about 30 years and take me back to the giant mansion I have not been to since New Year's Day 1980 and back into my bedroom that has not been entered by anyone since New Year's Day 1980 and all of that information fills me up with a number of feelings that are hard to describe and right now I could think about many things like the gap in my life between New Year's Day 1972 and New Year's Day 1980/the day I was born and the day I was put into this parallel universe and put onto this island and the giant gap in between New Year's Day 1940 and a day that is going to begin in about 5 minutes but I am not going to think about any of that I am going to think about the matter that I am going to see my older sister again after about 30 years of not seen her and out of interest in the last about 30 years I have been on this island I have done many things like

Number 1 watching a number of movies from the 1920s.

Number 2 reading a number of novels that was published before 1930.

Number 3 exploring the island and seeing a number of objects to do with the 1904 S C Island world's fair and the 1922/1923 S C Island world's fair.

Number 4 exploring the caves underneath the island.

Number 5 exploring the abandoned amusement Park that is at the end of the island and was built to do with the 1922/1923 S C Island world's fair including a giant Ferris wheel called Grande Roue de Paris from the 1900 Paris world's fair that in the parallel universe St. Tracy was taken down in 1920 and later destroyed but in this parallel universe it was taken down in 1904 and moved to this island to do with the 1904 S C Island world's fair and is still the World's all-time tallest Ferris wheel.

Number 6 walking around the island completely naked for about 30 years to do with the matter that the last outfit I ever wore an outfit that made me look like a soldier from the war in Germany in the 1910s that belonged to a friend of my father was destroyed to do with the matter that it was covered in blood to do with the murders I committed on New Year's Day 1980 and in the last about 30 years I have spoken to no 1 apart from myself like I am doing at the moment.

Out of interest today was a good day but I cannot wait until tomorrow/in about 5 minutes when I can get off this island after about 30 years.

Later at 11.59 PM Tori is walking out of the small movie theatre and is talking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest it is nearly time to say goodbye to a time in my life that went on for about 30 years and I do not know how I feel about that.

Then Tori stop walking because now she can see her older sister.

Then Tori ran over to her older sister and hugged her and started talking to her.

Hello Trina it is good to see you again after about 30 years of not saying you.

I feel the same way about the about 10 years I have not seen you and I will explain to you what I am referring to later.

Then suddenly it became Thursday New Year's Day 1970 that was signalled by a number of fireworks on S C Island going off and exploding above the island and because of that matter Tori went back to talking to her older sister.

Out of interest Trina what are we going to do now?

That is where it gets interesting baby sister especially because we are now leaving so because of that matter you should get your stuff together and get ready to leave.

That sounds very good.

Sometime later back on the old steamship Tori (who is still completely naked) and Trina are in the object that appears to be an old car from 1910 that looks like an especial version of the Ford Model T/1910 Runabout and at the moment Tori is talking to her older sister.

Out of interest Trina I do not know the details about what is going to happen next.

In that case baby sister it is going to be a surprise to you.

Then Trina turned on the object that appears to be an old car from 1910 that looks like an especial version of the Ford Model T/1910 Runabout started flying through the air and because of that matter Trina started talking to her younger sister.

Out of interest it is now time to say goodbye to the parallel universe about the law and time to say hello to the parallel universe St. Tracy.

Then the object that appears to be an old car from 1910 that looks like an especial version of the Ford Model T/1910 Runabout went through the portal above the island.

In the parallel universe St. Tracy in Hollywood in Los Angeles it is Monday New Year's Day 1990 sometime in the early hours of the morning in a location near to the Hollywood sign there is a giant white mansion and on top of it the object that appears to be an old car from 1910 that looks like an especial version of the Ford Model T/1910 Runabout has stopped moving and because of that matter Trina started talking to her younger sister (who is now no longer 38-years-old and is now 18-years-old).

Out of interest baby sister you are home/the universe you belong on Monday New Year's Day 1990 sometime in the early hours of the morning and out of interest like I have already established to you this giant white mansion belongs to me and it has-been that way since last April for a reason you already know about and you are going to live in it with me in the bedroom that once belonged to you that has not been changed in any way since last time you was in it and out of interest do not tell people about everything that has already happened to you especially when it comes to the parallel universe above the law and the abandon island and the 30 years' worth of history on your side and the 10 years' worth of history on my side.

That is very true and out of interest it is going to take some time to get over the about 30 years I spent on the abandon island in the parallel universe above the law but I probably will get over it sometime in the future and out of interest it is too bad I never left the island in the about 30 years I was on it from New Year's Day 1940 to New Year's Day 1970 and saw things like the war in Germany and Nazi Germany both in the beginning of the 1940s and the World's Fairs in New York City in 1940 and 1964/1965 and the World's Fair in San Francisco in 1940 and the war in Korea in the beginning of the 1950s and the war in Vietnam in the 1960s and the presidents of Franklin D. Roosevelt and Harry S. Truman and Dwight D. Eisenhower and John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson and Richard Nixon and the Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom Neville Chamberlain and Winston Churchill and Clement Attlee and Anthony Eden and Harold Macmillan and Alec Douglas-Home and Harold Wilson and a man called Douglas kill-not/detective Douglas kill-not and a man called Bill blood (he will not be known as Bill the vampire killer until after New Year's Day 1970 but still in 1970) and a man who had a reputation for being an evil police officer who makes criminals above the law (the concept of him making serial killers above the law did not happen until after New Year's Day 1970 but still in 1970) and an evil Nazi called Doctor X and a friend of his who knew how to make a secret formula to bring the dead back to life.

That is all correct information and it is too bad that you could not go back to Hollywood in the 1920s to do with the Roaring Twenties and meet famous people of that time period or in 1940 met a man called Fiorello H. La Guardia the then current Mayor of New York City and an outspoken love of architecture or go to 1938 and see the 1938 Gettysburg reunion to do with the 75th year anniversary of the battle of Gettysburg in 1863 the same thing with 1913 and the 1913 Gettysburg reunion to do with the 50th year anniversary of the battle of Gettysburg in 1863 and the same thing with 1887 to do with the Golden Jubilee of Queen Victoria and her diamond jubilee in 1897 and out of interest it is going to be good when both of us are back at Hollywood Arts University where I am still a student about 12 years later and when you are back there that is going to be very good for you especially because when you was a young girl in the 1970s you was very good at performing especially because when you was a young girl in the 1970s you help me with a number of my movies (that never happened when she was a young girl in the 1970s to do with the matter that when she was a young girl in the 1970s her older sister never appeared in any movies to do with the matter that her older sister has always been bad at performing and always will be bad at performing even though she is a student at a university that is mostly to do with things like teaching people how to do good performing and she has been there for over a decade) and when you was a young girl in the 1970s you met a number of famous performers like Marlon Brando and Charlie Chaplin and went to his funeral in 1977 and John Wayne and went to his funeral in 1979 and Mary Pickford and went to her funeral in 1979 and Dustin Hoffman and Meryl Streep and Al Pacino and Sylvester Stallone and Robert Duvall and Donald Sutherland and Robert De Niro and John Cazale and went to his funeral in 1978 and John Lennon who out of interest was assassinated in 1980 and David Bowie and Christopher Walken and Woody Allen and George C. Scott and Sean Connery and Alec Guinness and Peter Sellers who out of interest died in 1980 and Orson Welles who out of interest died in 1985 and Laurence Olivier who out of interest died last year so because of all of that information it makes sense you should go to a university to do with great performing and out of interest baby sister because I have been going to the particular university for 12 years since 1978 and I really do love it and that is why I am a great performer (at the particular university she is not popular to do with the matter that nobody apart from a small amount of people likes her to do with the matter that she is very annoying and has a very big ego even though she is very bad at performing).

That is all very true information.

Later still in the early hours of the morning there is a giant bedroom filled up with objects that existed before the 1970s and are completely covered in dust and in the middle of the room there is a giant bed and on the giant bed Tori (who is now wearing an outfit that makes her look like a man from the 1940s to do with the matter that her older sister bought a number of outfits from the 1940s as a present for her younger sister to do with her birthday/and because she is tired of looking at her younger sister walking around completely naked) is talking to herself about her situation at the same time as looking at a giant poster of the 1940s actor Robert Mitchum on the ceiling of her bedroom.

Out of interest today in this particular universe is my 18-year-old birthday but I do not care about that matter because I do not care about my birthdays and I have not in a very long time especially when it comes to thinking about my birthday in 1980 and out of interest later at 9.00 AM I am going to go back to being a student at Hollywood Arts University with Trina even though the last time I was a student there was in the beginning of 1980 but it will probably be very good for both of us especially because even later today or maybe tomorrow I must begin the concept of murdering more people and that is going to be very good for me and very bad for the people I murder.

Later slightly before 9.00 AM Tori (still wearing the outfit that makes her look like a man from the 1940s) is walking into Hollywood Arts University and at the moment she is talking to Trina (who is just wearing a normal outfit).

Out of interest I do know how I feel about this particular place to do with the matter that everyone in this University is talented and I am just normal (she is establishing that because even though she is only at the front part of Hollywood Arts University she can see a number of people dancing a number of impressive dances and a number of people practising scenes from a number of impressive plays).

There is nothing wrong with being average + I have your back and I am not going to leave you alone (her sister does not know about the matter that she wants to murder a number of people and she wants to give her sister what is referred to as the benefit of the doubt when it comes to the murders she committed in the past).

Then somebody walked up to Trina and started talking to her.

Out of interest there is a boy who wants to fuck you (there actually are some people who actually like her older sister but the actual details about that are unknown for sure).

Okay take me to that particular boy.

Then Trina and the other person walked away.

Then a black man walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Hello again Tori it is good to see you again after 10 years of been away.

Hello again Andre it is good to see you again even though the last time I saw you was on this day 10 years ago when I murder people at my birthday costume party.

Even though you murdered people at the birthday costume party and I have never spoken to anyone about the particular birthday costume party it was still a good birthday costume party.

That is very good to hear.

That is the right idea and out of interest it is very good that you are back at this University after 10 years of being away even though you was only a student at this particular University for about 2 years from September 1978 until you was sent away on New Year's Day 1980 and now I must be going and I will talk to you later.

Then Andre walked away.

Then Tori started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest it was good to see him again after 10 years and out of interest I do not know what I am going to do now to do with the matter that I do not know where my class is and because of that matter I will probably end up standing here for the rest of the day maybe even for the rest of the week I might be even standing in the this actual spot on this day 10 years from now.

In Tori's scenario it is Saturday New Year's Day 2000 sometime in the morning and she completely has not moved in any way for 10 years and because of that matter there are signs next to her that says this is the girl known as the girl who has not moved in 10 years and at this moment in time she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest in the year 1900 a book called the Wonderful Wizard of Oz was published and 10 years ago I was planning on turning it into a musical like what happened in the Chicago Grand Opera House in 1902 and the Majestic Theatre on Broadway in 1903 and maybe even turn it into a movie like what happened in 1910 and in 1939 and a number of other years but instead of doing any of that I had been standing here for 10 years and in all of that time I have completely not moved I have just been standing here thinking to myself about my situation and other such matters and out of interest there is a man called Oliver Sacks who I met in the early 70s when I was a young girl who supposedly wrote a book in 1985 called the Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat that supposedly got turned into an opera in 1986 and supposedly he wrote a book in 1973 called Awakenings that was supposedly turned into a movie in the end of 1990 and supposedly the particular writer wrote a book about me called the girl who has not moved in 10 years and that particular book is going to be published later on this year and I could go into more detail about that but there is no point really mostly because I do not know the details about anything apart from the things that people say in front of me to do with the matter that I have not spoken to anyone in the 10 years I have been standing in this actual spot and apart from my sister and a boy called Andre I have not spoken to anyone in the last 20 years if you do not count the 30 years I was in the parallel universe above the law but going back to what I was thinking about in the 10 years I have been standing here I have not spoken to anyone I have just been listening to people's conversations especially when it comes to things like

Number 1 a giant riot that was in Los Angeles in 1992 and

Number 2 the former football player O. J. Simpson was accused of murder and got away with it and

Number 3 a number of wars to do with places like the Iraqi Republic and

Number 4 John Major replaces Margaret Thatcher as Prime Minister in 1990 and he was replaced with Tony Blair in 1997 and

Number 5 George H. W. Bush stop being the 41st President of the United States in 1993 and was replaced with Bill Clinton and

Number 6 somethings called the 1993 World Trade Center bombing and the Oklahoma City bombing and the Omagh bombing and the Lewinsky scandal and

Out of interest I do not know how long I will continue to stand here but eventually I will move again even if it takes another 10 years.

Back in 1990 and that seriously does seem like a very strong possibility of something that is going to happen to me in the future.

Then a teenage girl who is small and skinny with a colourful outfit with small breasts and long red hair walked past and she is talking to herself as she is doing that.

Out of interest I am very fucking happy with my fucking life and I really fucking love my fucking life and fucking every single thing that there fucking is when it fucking comes to it and out of interest I really fucking want to fuck another girl even though I have fucking never fucked anyone apart from myself.

Then Tori walked up to the teenage girl and started talking to her.

Hello my name is Tori Vega and I am 18-years-old and today is my 1st day at this University and out of interest what is up with you?

My name is Cat Valentine and I am 14-years-old and I have been a student at this University since September 1988/near the end of the year before last and out of interest I am pleased to meet you and out of interest are you lost at the moment?

At this moment in time I am looking for the classroom of a teacher called Sikowitz.

That is where I am going right now and because of that matter you might as well come with me.

Then Tori and Cat walked away.

A couple of minutes later Tori and Cat are walking into a particular classroom.

Inside of the particular classroom that is a giant room that is mostly a giant stage on 1 side of the room and a number of chairs on the other side of the room Cat walked over to a chair and sat down and Tori waked into the middle of the classroom and started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I still do not know what I think about this particular university especially when I begin murdering people either later today or tomorrow.

Then Tori turn-around and walked into a boy who is tall and skinny and wearing nothing especial and carrying a cup of coffee that spilt on him to do with her walked into him.

Then Tori started talking to him at the same time as rapping his T-shirt with her hands.

I am so sorry about that.

That is okay but I think you might be making it worse and by the way my name is Beck Oliver.

Hello Beck my name is Tori Vega.

Hello Tori.

Then a girl who is tall and skinny and she is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans and black shoes and the make-up on her face is a mixture of red and black and her hair is a mixture of red and black and she has a nose ring in the right side of her nose and a lip ring in the right side of her bottom lip and she has an eyebrow ring in her right eyebrow and a tattoo of a red star on both of wrists and she has big breasts walked into the room and walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Motherfucker what are you doing fucking touching my boy-friend?

I got coffee on him.

Motherfucker get the fuck away from him.

Then Beck looked at Tori and started talking to him.

Tori Vega this is my girl-friend Jade West and you might as well do what she says.

Okay.

Then Tori walked away and sat down next to Cat and started talking to her.

Out of interest what is the story when it comes to those 2?

I am good friends with both of them especially when it comes to Jade who is my best friend and because of that matter I can tell you more or less everything there is when it comes to those 2 and that will begin right now and out of interest those 2 met in the middle of the year before last/the middle of 1988/around the time I met her for the 1st time and supposedly they started fucking in the beginning of last year supposedly in a location that is unknown to everyone on the planet apart from those 2 and they are known to fuck in a cemetery that is near to hear which obviously I know because I have seen them fuck in the particular cemetery but I have never joined in when it comes to them fucking because both of them are not interested in fucking other people apart from each other and both of them are very good when it comes to fucking even though I have not fucked anyone apart from myself which is something I especially do when it comes to thinking about the fucking between Beck and Jade and out of interest the main reason why she comes to this University and hangs out with people like me and Beck and does things like fuck in the cemetery that is near here is to do with the matter that she has no family and to go into more detail about her family supposedly her mother committed suicide when she was 8-years-old on Halloween 1980 and that turned her father into an abusive alcoholic and that made him beat her up when she was a young girl but lucky enough not in a fucking way and he committed suicide when she was 13-year-old on Halloween 1985 and ever since then she has lived in her house completely alone (the concept of paying the bills when it comes to the house and her going to the particular university and anywhere else are sorted out by distant relatives of Jade but she has never met any of them).

At the same time as Tori was walking away and talking to Cat Jade and Beck walked away and sat down some distance away from Tori and Cat and Beck started talking to his girl-friend.

Out of interest I do not know why you do things like that when it comes to me talking to other girls.

Motherfucker you are so fucking naïve when it comes to the truth about girls wanting to fuck you fucking senseless and to go into more detail for more years than I have known you girls have wanted to fuck you fucking senseless and before you met me you actually did fuck those particular girls fucking senseless but now we are together as boy-friend and girl-friend/in a fucking way you will never fuck any other girl fucking senseless.

Then both of the conversations was interrupted by a man who looks a mixture of crazy and homeless walked into the room and walking onto the stage and started talking to everyone.

Everyone in this room sit the fuck down.

Then everyone sat down and the particular man whose name is Sikowitz went back to talking to everyone.

Out of interest boys and girls today we are going to learn about impro the concept of acting without a script and to begin that Jade is going to invent a scene out of nowhere.

Then Sikowitz walked off the stage and Jade walked onto the stage and started talking to everyone.

Motherfuckers this is what is going to happen I am going to say your name and you are going to get on this stage and do what I tell you and that will begin right now and the motherfuckers in the play are Cat and Beck and Tori.

Then Cat and Beck and Tori all walked onto the stage.

Then Jade started talking to Tori.

Motherfucker I am going to play a mother/a wife and Beck is going to play my husband and Cat is going to play my daughter and you are going to play a dog and because of that matter you need to get naked and get on all 4 to do with the matter that dogs do not wear clothes and walked on 2 legs.

Then Tori looked at Sikowitz and started talking to him.

Out of interest do I really have to do that?

Yes.

Okay.

Then Tori got naked and got on all 4.

Then Jade started talking to Cat and Beck.

Motherfuckers in this particular scene Beck you establish that you lost your job but I decide to buy a new dog to cheer everybody up especially your character Cat and now we will begin the scene.

Then Jade started talking to Beck's character as the character she is playing in the play.

Motherfucker how was your day?

Today I lost my job.

Motherfucker that is okay because I have bought a new dog.

Then Cat's character started stroking Tori's character and saying what a cute animal.

Then Jade's character started talking to Cat's character.

Motherfucker the dog has bugs in her fur and because of that matter I need to get rid of the bugs and out of interest I read on the Internet that coffee is a perfect way to get rid of bugs.

Then Jade walked off the stage and walked up to Andre (who is a mixture of a student and a teacher at the particular university and who is sitting in front of the giant stage next to a teenage boy called Robbie Shapiro who is tall and skinny and looks very Jewish and is holding a puppet whose name is Rex) and took his cup of coffee and walked back onto the stage and pulled the cup of coffee over the head of Tori's character and after that Jade started talking to Tori.

Motherfucker now you will fucking know that you should fucking stay away from my boy-friend.

Then Tori ran out of the room still completely naked and covered with coffee.

Outside of the room Tori lay down in the middle of the completely empty corridor and started crying still completely naked and covered with coffee and she started talking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I definitely do not know how I feel about this particular university especially when it comes to what just happened.

Then Cat walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Out of interest you should go back to class unless you are planning on walking home completely naked and covered in coffee even though you look very good completely naked covered in coffee seriously right now I really want to fuck you but I have a personal rule that I do not fuck another girl on the 1st day that I met them in a manner of speaking because I have never fucked anyone not even a very cute girl like you.

I do not know how I feel about this particular university especially after what happened (she establishes at the same time as trying to ignore the matter that Cat established information about lesbian fucking her).

This place is no especial to any other university (she establishes at the same time as still thinking that she wants to lesbian fuck Tori).

This place is not normal (even though she is not the best judge of character when it comes to normal and being fucking crazy).

Normal is overrated and out of interest you really need to get everything bad in your life and make it shine.

Then Cat started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest it is really too bad that I cannot lose my virginity to Tori or any girl in the real world but every night for about 5 years since the beginning of 1985 every time I go to sleep at night I dream about the year 2010/a year over 20 years in the future in the beginning of 1985/a year 20 years in the future now in the beginning of 1990 and in the dreams I see a mysterious girl whose name is Riley Matthews and even though she has a best friend called Maya Hart and they have a relationship that makes it look like they are going to become girl-friend and girl-friend/get together in a lesbian fucking way and even though in the real world I have a best friend called Jade West who I believe I can get together in a lesbian fucking way I really like to believe that I could get together with the mysterious girl in a lesbian fucking way and that would be very good for both of us.

Then Cat went back to talking to Tori.

Out of interest if you decide you want to stay here you have to do a number of things such as put up with a load of fucking bullshit especially when it comes to my best friend Jade and you have to decorate your own locker with no help that for the record is to do with a tradition (that is to do with the matter that people will look at the locker and establish information about its owner even if that particular person has never met the owner) and out of interest I will talk to you later.

Then Cat walked away.

Then Tori started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest at this particular moment in time I really do want to murder a fuck tons of people just because of moments like this.

Then a black man carrying a bottle of hand lotion walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Out of interest my name is Lane and I am the guidance counsellor at this University and by the look of you Jade did something to you to do with you getting too close to her boyfriend Beck and you should talk to me sometime and you should get everything bad in your life and make it shine that for the record is something I always do especially when it comes to this University and students like Jade.

Then the black man walked away.

Then Sikowitz walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

What he just said is correct you should get everything bad in your life and make it shine and you really should come back to class and get dressed in less you are planning on walking home the way you are right now.

Later in the day there is a giant room that is mostly a giant couch in the middle of the room and a giant TV in front of it and at the moment Tori (who is obviously now dressed in a different outfit that makes her look like a man from the 1940s and not covered in coffee) and Trina are sitting on the couch in the front room of their giant mansion and at the moment Tori is talking to Trina at the same time as watching the 1942 movie Casablanca (a popular movie that just happened to be on TV) on a giant TV.

Out of interest I believe I should leave the particular university and never return.

Look Baby sister today is to do with the 1st day after about 10 years of not seeing you and because of that matter I will give you some advice when it comes to the University and that advice is I have been going to Hollywood Arts University since I was 8-years-old in September 1978 and there have been moments where I believe I should leave the particular university and never return and go into porno and get paid a fuck lot of money to suck a fuck load of dick but I do not and out of interest baby sister you actually are talented and because of that matter you should go back to the particular university and get everything that is wrong with it and everything wrong with your life in general and make it shine + I do not want to be known as the freaky girl with the loser younger sister who quit on her 1st day.

Then Trina went back to watching the 1942 movie Casablanca on the giant TV and playing on her Game Boy at the same time and Tori started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest what my older sister just said is completely correct and because of that matter I am not going to murder Jade or anyone else at this particular moment in time or anyone else around this particular moment in time but I really must do something very especial but I do not know what that is going to be at this particular moment in time or around this particular moment in time and because of that matter I might as well finish watching the 1942 movie Casablanca and watched 4 movies on VHS that apparently are popular but I missed when I was away from this universe for 30 years/10 years in this particular universe that are called

Number 1 Back to the Future that was supposedly released in 1985 and released on VHS in 1986 and supposedly there was a Back to the Future Part II that was released last year but it has not been released on VHS yet and supposedly later this year there is going to be a Back to the Future Part III and

Number 2 Who Framed Roger Rabbit that was supposedly released the year before last and released on VHS last year and

Number 3 Die Hard that was supposedly released the year before last and released on VHS last year and

Number 4 Dead Ringers that was supposedly released the year before last and released on VHS last year and

Out of interest it is very good that my older sister is helping me catch up with the last 10 years in this universe.

Later in the day Tori (who is completely naked) is back in the particular classroom that at the moment is completely empty and she is standing on the stage and she is talking to an audience that is not there.

Out of interest in the 1880s there was a man called John L. Sullivan and he was the 1st World Heavyweight Champion of boxing and he used to perform to giant audiences that was not there especially before his last fight as the 1st World Heavyweight Champion of boxing in 1892 and now I will do the same thing and perform for an audience that is not there and out of interest so far people keep telling me to make it shine and that is what I am going to do.

Then Tori performed the song make it shine to the audience that is not there.

After the performance of the song make it shine Tori started bowing for the audience that is not there.

The next day on Tuesday the 2nd of January 1990 Tori (who at the moment is wearing an outfit that makes her look like the main female character from the 1944 Film noir Double Indemnity) is back in the particular classroom that at the moment is filled up with her new friends and at the moment Tori and Jade and Beck and Cat and Andre are all standing on the stage and at the moment Tori is talking to everyone else.

Out of interest people this is what is going to happen all of you are going to sit in chairs and I am going to do a number of things to you and if you react you are out.

Then Jade and Beck and Cat and Andre all sat down in chairs after doing a bunch of stuff including Jade kissing Beck and Sikowitz saying to her Jade Kiss your boyfriend on your own fucking time and her responding by saying motherfucker I will.

And at the same time as all of that is happening Tori is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest this is a very good idea that I thought about even though it has nothing to do with murder in a manner of speaking because I haven't actually murdered anyone in about 10 years in this universe if you do not count the 30 years I was in the other universe but I am hoping to change that particular matter sometime very soon but not today.

After Jade and Beck and Cat and Andre all sat down in chairs Tori went back to talking to everyone.

The concept of the thing I just said is going to begin right now and to begin it.

Then Tori started kissing Andre who reacted by smiling at the same time as thinking I want to fuck this girl especially because I have always liked her.

Andre you are out.

Then Andre walked off the stage and sat down in front of the giant stage at the same time as thinking I still want to fuck that girl.

Then Tori started kissing Cat who reacted by smiling at the same time as thinking I want to lesbian fuck this girl.

Cat you are out.

Then Cat walked off the stage and sat down next to Andre at the same time as thinking I still want to lesbian fuck that girl.

Then Tori started kissing Jade who did not react and did not think anything to herself.

Then Tori started kissing Beck who reacted by smiling at the same time as thinking my girl-friend is going to murder me over this but I am willing to risk it.

Beck you are out.

Then Beck walked off the stage and sat down next to Andre and Cat at the same time as thinking some things are worth dying for and the concept that my girl-friend might murder me for what just happen is 1 of those things.

Then Tori started touching up Jade who did not react at the same time as thinking motherfucker what is this girl fucking doing?

Then Tori started kissing Jade again who did not react again at the same time as thinking motherfucker yesterday when I believed I scared away this girl in the concept of her leaving this University and never returning that made me very excited and that led to me fucking my boy-friend fucking senseless and fucking sucking his dick and it was very good fucking even though his parents walked in on us in the middle of me actually fucking sucking his dick and they are trying to separate us for a while again that again probably will not work and out of interest at this particular moment in time I do not feel like fucking someone I feel like fucking killing someone especially her.

Then Tori started talking to Jade.

Out of interest Jade you are a stupid fucking motherfucker and you have a unique sense of fashion but kisses like a lesbian.

Jade did not react again at the same time as thinking motherfucker this girl is getting closer to me fucking murdering her just because she is fucking me off.

Then Tori went back to talking to Jade.

Out of interest you have a boy-friend called Beck and me and him have a very good relationship seriously in the future I am going to get him and fuck him fucking senseless.

Then Jade reacted by screaming at Tori.

Motherfucker you are going to fucking stay away from my boy-friend or I will fucking kill you and for the fucking record I actually used to be a lesbian so think about that fucking homophobe.

Jade you are out.

Then Jade gave Tori a dirty look and then she walked off the stage and sat down at the back of the room at the same time as thinking motherfucker I am seriously going to fucking murder her especially when it came to what has happened.

Then Tori started talking to everyone in the audience (that this time is actually there).

Boys and girls let me introduced myself to all of you my name is Tori Vega and I am victorious.

The next day on Wednesday the 3rd of January 1990 Tori (who is wearing a different outfit from the 1940s and that is because even though a short while ago she walked around completely naked for 30 years' worth of history in a different universe she knows that if she wears the same outfit everyday people are going to think that is weird) and Sikowitz (who is wearing the same outfit that he has been wearing every single day since New Year's Day 1950 even though he does not remember the details about Tori being a student at the particular university from New Year's Day 1978 until New Year's Day 1980 and the matter that she murdered a number of people on New Year's Day 1980) are standing on the giant stage in the particular classroom that at the moment is completely empty and at the moment Sikowitz is talking to Tori.

Out of interest Tori I believe you wanted to play a particular character in a particular play.

That is correct I want to appear in a play called Moonlight Magic and that is because my friend Andre wrote the music for it.

That is very interesting and you really should appear in the play but you cannot.

And why is that?

Before you can appear in any plays at this University you must complete a monologue known as the Bird Scene.

Then Sikowitz gave Tori a book from the 1940s called the Bird Scene.

What is the concept of the Bird Scene?

The Bird Scene has a concept that is very hard to explain and because of that matter you might as well read the book and tomorrow practice for the monologue and the day after tomorrow actually do the monologue.

That does sound like a good setup.

That is the right idea.

At the same time as Tori is talking to Sikowitz on the roof of the University Jade is completely naked and is looking at a number of cup marks all over her body including on her big breasts and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker these cup marks have been on my body for a very long time and out of interest before I was fucking Beck since the beginning of last year and in general have known him since September the year before last I was a lesbian and I was fucking another girl who was my girl-friend and that has-been going on since the beginning of that particular year but her name is unimportant at the moment even though she had an unique sense of fashion to do with the matter that all of her outfits was a mixture of black and red and like me she did not give a fucking shit about what people thought about her and at the moment she is in Transylvania and has-been since last Halloween but going back to my cup marks before I was a student at this University since the beginning of the year before last I was a student at some school in England and I was there for a number of years and it filled me up with depression and bipolar disorder 2 things I still have problems with and I started cutting myself and these cup marks started appearing where they are right now and where they will continue to stay until I die probably from suicide sometime in the near future even though I have not gotten any new cup marks since I started at this University in the beginning of the year before last and out of interest I am very happy at this University especially when it comes to things like my boy-friend Beck and my best friend Cat but the stupid fucking fuck new girl motherfucker Tori is obviously trying to steal everything I love from me and because of that matter I really should fucking murder her and then fucking fuck myself on her dead body and out of interest I should get dressed and go to class and go back to taking fun of Motherfucker Tori in front of people especially in front of her.

Later in the particular classroom Jade is sitting in the back of the classroom in between Beck and Cat and Tori and Sikowitz are standing on the giant stage and at the moment Sikowitz is talking to everybody.

Out of interest boys and girls the young girl standing next to me is going to do the always hard monologue the Bird Scene like every single person in this room and hopefully like every single person in this room she is successful.

Then Tori started thinking to herself about her situation.

I wonder why he is doing the giant announcement it is only a monologue (she does not remember that in the universe in the beginning of 1978 when she started at the University she completed the monologue the Bird Scene but she does not remember that to do with the matter that when she was in the other universe for about 30 years she did not give particular things like the particular university a 2nd thought for a number of years especially not when it came to the beginning of her going to the University in the beginning of 1978).

Then Beck started thinking to himself about his situation.

Hopefully she is successful and she can do the play Moonlight Magic by Andre who out of interest likes-likes her even though she doesn't look like she would get with a coloured person even though I am good friends with him and could become good friends with her as well especially if it becomes a friendship to do with fucking even though since I have been dating my girl-friend I have not had a friendship like that and to go into more detail I love my girl-friend and since we have been dating since September 1988/September the year before last I have not cheated on her in any way especially not in a fucking way but sometimes my girl-friend is too much for me and I think to myself I really should fucking fuck another girl and the particular girl probably will be the new girl Tori especially if I manage to get her away from the never to be her black boy-friend Andre.

Then Cat started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am a virgin and I have never fucked anyone apart from myself but I am hoping on changing that sometime in the near future and there are 3 options who that could be with

Number 1 the girl in my dreams.

Number 2 my best friend Jade.

Number 3 the new girl.

Then Jade started thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker I cannot wait until she is a fucking failure so I can use it to fucking take her fucking down and that will fucking lead to me fucking murdering her and it will obviously lead to me appearing in the new play of Andre Moonlight Magic and continue the concept that I have appeared in all of his plays since both of us met on my 1st day at this University on New Year's Day 1988/the beginning of the year before last and out of interest sometimes I fucking hate my life and sometimes I fucking love my life but there is fucking nothing I can really do about that.

Then Andre who is sitting in his usual chair in front of the giant stage started thinking to himself about his situation.

For obvious reasons I really do hope Tori is successful and she can appear in my play Moonlight Magic.

Later Tori and Beck and Jade and Cat and Andre are walking out of the particular classroom and at the moment Tori is talking to her friends.

Out of interest can you tell me about the monologue the Bird Scene?

Then Cat looked at Tori and started talking to her.

The concept of the monologue the Bird Scene must be completed by yourself with no help from anyone else not even from the people who love you the most or the people who want to fuck you the most (she said at the same time as thinking I still do not know if I want to lesbian fuck her).

That is interesting information.

Yes it is.

Then Jade looked at Tori and started talking to her.

Motherfucker the concept of the monologue the Bird Scene is something you will never complete to do with the matter that you are a stupid fucking fuck.

Then Jade walked away and so did Cat.

Then Beck looked at Tori and started talking to her.

Out of interest don't listen to her you seem to be a person who is capable of completing anything and + you are a very good person (Beck and Jade and Cat do not know about Tori and the murders on New Year's Day 1980).

That is completely correct.

After Jade walked away Cat pulled her into an empty classroom and started talking to her.

Out of interest why do you hate her so much?

Motherfucker she is clearly here to fucking steal my boy-friend and fucking make me commit suicide and out of interest every girl around this University is trying to fucking steal my boy-friend apart from you and that is why I really do love you.

Then Jade kissed her on the lips and walked out of the empty classroom.

Then Cat walked to the middle of the empty classroom and sat down on an empty table and started thinking to herself about her best friend Jade.

Out of interest now I really do believe I should lesbian fuck her.

Later Tori is on her bed in her bedroom and she has finished reading the book from the 1940s called the Bird Scene and she is thinking to herself about an old military uniform from the war in Germany in the 1940s that is on the bed next to her.

Out of interest the old military uniform once belonged to a man who was a soldier in the war in Germany in the 1940s who I murdered at my 8-year-old birthday custom party on New Year's Day 1980 but I have no time to think about that at the moment and that is because I have something more important to think about and that something more important is the concept of this particular book and the concept of the particular book is a teenage girl who lives in California in the 1920s during the time of the Roaring Twenties and later when the Wall Street Crash of 1929 happens she travels to Toronto in Canada to live next to Sunnyside Amusement Park also known as Sunnyside Beach Park and later in 1934 she moved to the Australian outback with her husband and that is mostly where the storyline in the particular book/the monologue takes place and to go into more detail when I practice for the monologue tomorrow and actually do the monologue the day after tomorrow it is going to be based in 1934 in the Australian outback slightly after her husband left her and she is all alone apart from a small beautiful bird and all the stuff to do with the 1920s is mostly only mentioned and out of interest that is what is happening to me at the moment at my university I am doing this particular monologue and I have to think of a particular way to decorate my locker with no help just because supposedly it is a tradition to decorate your own locker but those are both things I have to put up with.

The next day on Thursday the 4rd Of January 1990 Tori (who is wearing the military uniform from the war in Germany in the 1940 she was thinking about the night before) is walking into Hollywood Arts University.

Then Tori walked pass a number of the decorator lockers.

Then Tori walked up to her completely un-decorated locker and he started thinking to herself about it.

I still do not see why I have to decorate my own locker with no help like it is a giant thing in life to decorate your own locker with no help seriously I was on an abandoned island for about 30 years and I do not care about stupid things like that and out of interest all of my friends decorated all of they own lockers and they looked very bizarre especially when it comes to my friend Beck.

A couple of minutes later Tori is standing next to the very bizarre decorator locker of Beck and at the moment Tori is talking to Beck.

Even though you have already told me can you tell me again about the concept of the way you decorated your locker?

The concept of the way I decorated my locker is my locker is completely see-through A.K.A transparent for a reason that is completely something worth thinking about.

And establish to me again what that reason is.

The reason why my locker is completely see-through A.K.A transparent is because I have no secrets and the same thing with my locker.

That actually is completely something worth thinking about.

That is the right idea.

Later Tori (who at the moment is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a cowboy from the 1930s) is standing on the stage in the particular classroom and at the moment she is talking to all of her friends who are in the audience watching her.

Out of interest girls and boys I am now doing the practising for the monologue the Bird Scene.

Then Tori started talking to the audience as the character in the monologue.

I am 18-years-old and I lived in the Australian outback and I have been living here for about a year and this place is completely empty now that my husband has left me especially because there is no TV and no telephone and no radios and I am thousands of miles away from anyone or anything and there is no 1 for me to talk to apart from a small beautiful bird who I often talk to and on a pacific day I actually did speak to the small beautiful bird and the conversation was like this.

Hello small beautiful bird there was once a time when I lived in California in the 1920s and I saw things like the 1923 Berkeley, California fire and the 1928 St. Francis Dam flood and particular Hollywood movies and particular Hollywood celebrities and I had a personal tour of the Elks Tower when it opened in 1926 and the same thing with the Winchester Mystery House in 1922 and I knew a girl called Marion Parker before she was murdered in 1927 and the same thing with a man called William Desmond Taylor before he was murdered in 1922 and the same thing with a man called Rudolph Valentino before he died of natural causes in 1926 but when the Wall Street Crash of 1929 happen the whole of my life change forever and later I went to Toronto in Canada and I lived next to Sunnyside Amusement Park also known as Sunnyside Beach Park from the end of 1929 to the beginning of this particular year and now no more about myself I have a particular question for you small beautiful bird and that particular question is you are a small beautiful bird and you can fly away and why do you not?

And later that same day the small beautiful bird flew away and never returned and when he flew away he took all of my happiness away with him.

Then that was the end of the monologue and everyone in the audience apart from Jade all started clapping.

Then Tori looked at Sikowitz and started talking to him.

Out of interest what do you think about my performance?

You was very good.

So you are saying I did very good.

Fuck no you are a massive fucking failure and because of that matter tomorrow when you actually do the monologue you actually have to do it better than you did right now.

Then Tori started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know how I feel right now to do with what just happened.

Then Andre started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I hope she is successful tomorrow so she can appear in my play Moonlight Magic.

Then Beck started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I really do hope she is successful especially when it comes to her possibly becoming my fuck friend sometime in the future.

Then Cat started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know what is happening when it comes to me fucking Jade especially when it comes to the matter that earlier today she lesbian kiss me but we have not spoken about it since it happened and because of that matter when this class is finished I am going to sort it out that we are alone and I am going to talk to her about me and her becoming lesbian fucking friends sometime in the near future and out of interest out of the 3 options of 3 girls I could possibly lesbian fuck sometime in the near future Jade and Tori and the girl with my dreams Jade is the most possible and that is why I am going to make sure it happens sometime very soon/sometime in the near future.

Then Jade started thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker finally she is going to be a fucking failure and that will fucking begin the fucking concept of me fucking murdering her.

Sometime later Jade and Cat are in the particular classroom completely alone and they are sitting on the giant stage and at the moment Cat is talking to Jade.

Out of interest can you tell me about a relationship?

Motherfucker our relationship is you are my best friend and you have been since we met in September 1988/September the year before last and there has always been a giant possibility of us becoming lesbian fucking friends sometime in the future but I am not a lesbian anymore and I have not been longer than I have known you but there has always been the possibility that I will be a lesbian again and lesbian fuck you but that will not happen at the moment and it will not happen any time soon but when that is finished it might happen.

That is all I want to hear.

Then Cat walked out of the room.

Outside of the particular classroom Cat started thinking to herself about her situation.

I still believe we are going to become lesbian fucking friends.

After Cat walked out of the room Jade started thinking to herself about her.

Motherfucker I do love my boy-friend Beck and he has never actually cheated on me even though sometimes I believe he is going to but sometimes I want to break up with him and go back to being a lesbian and fucking fuck a girl like Cat but the complete details of that has not been worked out yet but it will be sometime soon maybe.

Later Tori (who is still wearing the outfit that makes her look like a cowboy from the 1930s) is on her bed in her bedroom and has finished reading the book from the 1940s called the Bird Scene again and she is thinking to herself about it.

Out of interest I have now read this particular book more than 500 times during a 24-hour period of time and that is because I have to work out what I did wrong earlier today and make sure I do better tomorrow and out of interest I have always been interested in reading and ever since I was a young girl in the beginning of the 1970s I have read thousands of books and novels especially when I was on the abandoned island for about 30 years but this particular book is making me think against that particular thing and it is making me think I should murder someone even know I have established that instead of murdering people I should get everything that is annoying me and make it shine and that is what I should do this particular situation.

The next day on Friday the 5th Of January 1990 Tori (who is still wearing the outfit that makes her look like a cowboy from the 1930s) is walking into Hollywood Arts University.

Then Tori walked pass a number of the decorator lockers.

Then Tori walked up to her still completely un-decorated locker and he started thinking to herself about it.

I still do not care about decorating my locker I care more about my performance to do with the monologue version of the book from the 1940s called the Bird Scene and because of that matter I must be going now.

Then Tori walked away.

Later Tori (who is still wearing the outfit that makes her look like a cowboy from the 1930s) is standing on the stage in the particular classroom and at the moment she is talking to all of her friends who are in the audience watching her.

Out of interest girls and boys I am now doing the monologue the Bird Scene.

Then Tori did the particular scene to do with the monologue to do with the book from the 1940s called the Bird Scene again.

Then that was the end of the monologue and everyone in the audience apart from Jade all started clapping.

Then Tori looked at Sikowitz and started talking to him.

Out of interest what do you think about my performance?

You was very good.

So you are saying I did very good.

Fuck no you are a massive fucking failure and because of that matter you can never do any plays at this particular university even when it comes to the play Moonlight Magic.

Then Tori looked at Sikowitz and started screaming at him.

Motherfucker what I did to do with the particular monologue was the greatest acting I have ever done and I am happy with it no matter what anyone says.

Then everyone in the audience apart from Jade all started clapping.

Then Tori looked at Sikowitz and started talking to him.

I do not understand.

You managed to complete the Bird Scene.

Then everyone in the audience apart from Jade all started clapping even more.

Then Tori looked at Sikowitz and started talking to him.

I still do not understand.

The concept of the Bird Scene is to be happy with your performance no matter what anyone says to you seriously we are artists and true artists does not need to please other people they only need to please themselves.

That is a very good concept.

It is a concept that has existed long before the book was even published in the 1940s it even existed before I was born on New Year's Day 1930 and it will continue to exist many years in the future seriously in the future when you are a grandmother your grandchildren will come to this University and they will have to complete the concept of the Bird Scene as well.

And hopefully they will complete the concept of the Bird Scene as well.

That is the right idea.

Then Andre started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest she can now appear in my play Moonlight Magic and that is very good for me and everyone else involved.

Then Beck started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest she is successful when it comes to the Bird Scene and the yet to happen play Moonlight Magic and making her become my yet to happen fuck friend.

Then Cat started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am very happy for Tori and the play Moonlight Magic that I am going to appear in as well and probably the same thing with my best friend Jade if she gets the part in the play Moonlight Magic in the try-outs for the play next Monday.

Then Jade started thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker she actually managed to defeat the Bird Scene something I managed to do on my 1st try in September 1988/September the year before last and out of interest because she managed to defeat the Bird Scene I fucking must fucking think of another way to fucking take her fucking down or I might just fucking murder her.

Later Tori (who is still wearing the outfit that makes her look like a cowboy from the 1930s) is standing next to her now decorated locker and the decoration is a giant sign that says Make It Shine and at the moment she is looking at her decorated locker and is thinking to herself about it.

Out of interest I really am talented and because of that matter I really do establish to myself I have a very good life and if I find something that is not good in my life instead of using murder/murdering my 1st person in about 10 years in this universe and about 30 years in the other universe I must get it and Make It Shine.

Then Beck walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Out of interest me and Jade and Cat are going to get something to eat and you should come with us?

That sounds good to me she said at the same time as thinking that will get me closer to me fucking the fucking shit out of him.

That is good at the same time as thinking like I have already established it would be bad for me to cheat on my girl-friend Jade mostly because she would fucking murder me I could imagine myself fucking this particular girl.

Then both of them walked away.

The end


	2. establishing information about a number

This particular story is not based on a particular episode of Victorious (apart from the episode Jade Dumps Beck a little bit) it just establishes a bunch of back story to particular characters mostly the character Jade and establishes some more information about the parallel universe above the law (an invention of my own that was in some other stories to do with my fanfiction) and it has a character from an old Nickelodeon TV show called Summer in Transylvania called Summer Farley.

And out of interest I do not own Victorious or any of the characters but I do when it comes to the parallel universe above the law.

Please read and review.

Chapter 2 establishing information about a number of characters

On Sunday the 30th of April 1969 sometime in the morning in the parallel universe above the law on the abandoned island inside of the small movie theatre Tori is in the projection room and is looking at the leftovers of the roof of the small movie theatre and the leftovers of a number of broken giant wooden crates and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest all of that destruction has been around since the beginning of the 1940s and will continue to be around many years in the future and out of interest in the many years the giant wooden crates have been coming they have never contained information about the outside world from the other universe but today 1 of the giant wooden crates contained a letter from my older sister who I have not spoken to since New Year's Day 1980 in the other universe and I will now read the particular letter.

To Tori Vega I am your older sister Trina Vega and I am writing to tell you in the universe I am in and you are not in earlier this month on the 15th of April 1989 there was an incident known as the Hillsborough disaster and both of our parents died in the incident and because of that matter I am now in charge of the giant mansion that we had-been living in since slightly after New Year's Day 1972 in other words the giant mansion that you used to live in before you was put onto the abandoned island in the parallel universe above the law on New Year's Day 1980 and because I am in charge of the giant mansion I am telling you that when you are release next New Year's Day you are going to live with me in the giant mansion in the room that used to be your bedroom that has not been entered since New Year's Day 1980 and that is completely the same as the last time you left it and out of interest I cannot wait until I see you again to do with the matter that the last time I saw you-you was 8-years-old and I was 10-years-old and the next time I am going to see you-you are going to be 38-years-old in a parallel universe above the law and 18-years-old when you are back in this universe and I am going to be 20-years-old and you would have missed 10 years' worth of history in this universe that you will rediscover when you come back home.

And out of interest baby sister I love you no matter what you did in the past.

From the girl who wants to see you again after 10 years of not seeing you.

Then Tori started talking to herself about the letter.

Out of interest it was very good hearing from older sister and I cannot wait until I hear from her again or until I see her again after about 30 years of not seeing her.

Later on Tuesday Halloween 1969 sometime in the morning in the parallel universe above the law on the abandoned island there is a giant abandoned Ferris Wheel that is to do with the abandoned amusement Park and on the top of the giant abandoned Ferris Wheel Tori is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest today is Halloween 1969 but like Halloween 1940 and Halloween 1941 and Halloween 1942 and Halloween 1943 and Halloween 1944 and Halloween 1945 and Halloween 1946 and Halloween 1947 and Halloween 1948 and Halloween 1949 and Halloween 1950 and Halloween 1951 and Halloween 1952 and Halloween 1953 and Halloween 1954 and Halloween 1955 and Halloween 1956 and Halloween 1957 and Halloween 1958 and Halloween 1959 and Halloween 1960 and Halloween 1961 and Halloween 1962 and Halloween 1963 and Halloween 1964 and Halloween 1965 and Halloween 1966 and Halloween the year before last and Halloween last year and every single day since New Year's Day 1940 I am not going to get off this abandoned island and out of this universe and it is going to be that way until next New Year's Day but that is just something I have to live with.

At the same time as Tori is talking to herself about Halloween 1969 in the parallel universe above the law in Hollywood in the parallel universe St. Tracy in a location near to the Hollywood sign there is a small house that can be described as a piece of fucking shit and inside of that particular house there is a bedroom and the particular bedroom is decorated in a very bizarre way and it mostly is 4 walls completely covered in black paint and pictures of dead bodies and famous murders and famous serial killers and other things around those lines and in the middle of the room there is a coffin that is completely black and the creepy bedroom is the creepy bedroom of Jade West and at the moment Jade is laying in her coffin talking to a girl called Summer Farley on her telephone inside of her coffin.

Motherfucker what are you up to at the moment?

At the moment I am in a creepy looking building in Transylvania in Romania to do with my dad getting a new job and very soon I am going to go to my new University for the 1st time and out of interest Jade what are you up to at the moment?

Motherfucker at the moment I am in my bedroom to do with the matter that I only recently woke up and obviously very soon I must get dressed and get ready to go into my university and that is obviously because in about an hour I am going to go to class to do with Hollywood Arts University and like you already know I has-been going to Hollywood Arts University since New Year's Day last year and like you already know I have a boy-friend and it has-been that way since the middle of last year and before that I was a lesbian and I was fucking you.

That is completely correct and out of interest are you still having nightmares?

Motherfucker for a reason that is unknown to me every time I go to sleep I see images of death and destruction on an English island that does not exist in this universe to do with the matter that the English island is from a parallel universe that is called above the law (the same parallel universe as established in my Austin & Ally and Jessie fanfiction even though both of those things are based 20 years in the future in the year 2010) and there are many things I could tell you about the particular universe but I must be going now to do with getting ready for Hollywood Arts University.

A couple of minutes later Jade is thinking to herself about the conversation between her and Summer Farley.

Motherfucker I like talking to my ex-girl-friend Summer especial when it comes to thinking about me fucking girls in the past and out of interest I was with my ex-girl-friend Summer from the beginning of last year until she moved away in the middle of last year and after that in September last year I met Beck for the 1st time and has-been fucking him ever since the beginning of this particular year in a particular secret classroom that only we know about seriously there is a particular secret classroom that me and Beck are the only living people who know about it (even the teacher Sikowitz who has been a teacher at the University since 1950 does not know about the secret classroom mostly because he is a giant pot-head and has-been since the middle of the 1960s it is the same principle that he does not remember about the matter that Tori murdered a number of people on New Year's Day 1980 to do with the matter that he was high on that day) and that is very good for both of us and the fucking times between both of us and out of interest when it comes to my nightmares about the parallel universe known as above the law it has-been going on for a very long time and I can think of some in particular.

In a dream sequence it is New Year's Day 1980 slightly after midnight in the office of a man called Detective Chief Inspector Douglas cookie Detective Chief Inspector Douglas cookie is sitting at his desk writing down some information about himself and everything is undescribable to do with the matter that the dreams of Jade are always undescribable and I never clear.

I was born on New Year's Day 1930 in the hospital that is near here and I became a student at the preschool part of the school called St. Murder in September 1931 and I was a student at the preschool part of/the normal part of the school called St. Murder from September 1931 until September 1939 and then I became a police officer with the police force on this particular island (on S C Island you can became a police officer or become a soldier or became a politician when you are 10-years-old or 9-years-old if your father knows people high up in anyway on the island or if your family has lived on S C Island for about 2000 years and the father of the particular police officer was a successful actor from the 1880s and the 1890s and his family has-been lived on S C Island for about 2000 years and in 1939 there was a lack of men to do with the beginning of World War II) and I was just a normal police officer from September 1939 until the beginning of 1950 when I murdered my predecessor and a number of other people (he often says the expression you cannot go far in the world of police without murdering some people) and was given this job as Detective Chief Inspector and in the beginning of 1950 I started hunting down 6 serial killers known as the evil 6 who I am still hunting down 30 years later (and he will be still hunting them down in the year 2010) and in the beginning of 1950 I started making criminals above the law but they was to do with a bunch of sex crimes and in the beginning of 1970 I started making serial killers and other murderers above the law (they are commonly refer to as above the law serial killers who murdered people for fun and because they are told to by Detective Chief Inspector Douglas cookie and it is a concept that will still exist in the year 2010) and right now I could establish more information about my life but there is no point.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the middle of 1919 slightly after midnight in the office of a man called John 'trigger finger' war John 'trigger finger' war is sitting at his desk writing down some information about himself and everything is undescribable to do with the matter that the dreams of Jade are always undescribable and I never clear.

I was born on New Year's Day 1820 and when I was a young man in the end of the 1820s and the 1830s I was a soldier in a number of wars and battles especially when it came to the vampire wars (in the particular universe there is a war called the vampire wars to do with the vampire island vampire metropolis that have been going on since the year 1010 to do with a vampire whose name has never been known and he is still going to be alive in the year 2010 and the vampire wars are still going to be going in the year 2010) and in the beginning of 1840 I became the sheriff of killing kill in vampire Alabama (in the particular universe Alabama was captured by vampires to do with the vampire wars in 1810 and will still be known as vampire Alabama in the year 2010 even though there was a giant Zombie outbreak in the beginning of 1968 and again in the beginning of 1980 and it is the same principle that in the particular universe Alaska does not exist to do with the matter that in 1810 Russian America was captured by vampires to do with the vampire wars and it became vampire Russian America and will still be known as that in the year 2010 and a particular place called King's College was never destroyed in 1784 to do with the American Revolutionary War to do with the matter that it was already called vampire King's College to do with the matter that it was captured by vampires to do with the vampire wars in 1760 and it will still be called that and it will still exist in the year 2010) and I did the job from the beginning of 1840 until the beginning of 1860 when I became the president of S C Island and I did the job from the beginning of 1860 until the beginning of 1870 and then I went back to being the sheriff of killing kill in vampire Alabama and I did that from the beginning of 1870 until slightly before the beginning of 1890 and slightly before the beginning of 1890 I went back to being the president of S C Island and because of that matter on New Year's Day 1890 I rented out the haunted house on the Hill (a haunted building that is 1 of 3 haunted buildings on S C Island that have existed since the year 1400 and each have 20 million rooms and 100,000 floors and have led to the deaths of billions of people but in the many years that they have existed many people have stayed in the haunted house on the Hill such as presidents and prime ministers and kings and governors and mayors and Emperors and Popes and actors and producers and directors and writers and that is to do those particular people visiting and even living in the haunted house on the Hill and in the case of the writers and the directors it led to particular books and movies) to do with a year-long haunted house party and out of interest I am still the president of S C Island and I have been since slightly before the beginning of 1890 and I did a number of the year-long haunted house partys and they was in the years 1890 and 1900 and 1910 (and in 1920 and in the beginning part of 1921 he stopped being the president of S C Island and went back to being the sheriff of killing kill in vampire Alabama and that was from the beginning of 1921 until he died in the beginning of 1922 at the age of 102 and later in 1930 his son did his own year-long haunted house party in the haunted house on the Hill and the same thing with the years 1940 and 1950 and 1960 and he died to do with a mysterious unknown cause of death in the beginning of 1961 and later in 1980 there was an attempt to bring back the concept of the year-long haunted house party in the haunted house on the Hill but it was a failure and later in 1990 there was a year-long haunted house party in the haunted house on the Hill to do with the 100 year anniversary of the 1890 year-long haunted house party in the haunted house on the Hill but it was another failure and from the beginning of 1991 until the beginning of 2010 where the universe of above the law is up to at the moment nobody has gone into the haunted house on the Hill again apart from a couple official occasions) and out of interest I have had a very interesting life and I have done very interesting things and that is why I have particular parts of my body missing such as when it comes to the concept of the reason why I have a left metal leg that is slightly more than half a foot longer than my real right leg and the particular metal leg was to do with replacing my real left leg that I lost in the Battle of Veracruz to do with the Mexican–American War in 1847 and out of interest my nickname is trigger finger to do with the matter that from when I was a young man in the 1830s until 1870 I had an expert trigger finger on my right hand A.K.A my gun hand but in the beginning of 1870 my trigger finger was shot off and I have an eye patch over my missing left eye that I lost in 1860 to do with a murder attempt and I lost part of my large intestine in the Battle of Chancellorsville to do with the American Civil War in 1863 and I lost part of my small intestine in an accident in 1888 to do with me accidentally being shot when I was on tour in Europe with my old friend Buffalo Bill and his Wild West Tour of Europe and part of the left side of my face is missing to do with somebody throwing acid into the left side of my face in 1892 and I lost part of the left side of his nose to do with an accident in 1860 when I was helping my old friends Buffalo Bill and Wild Bill Hickok with the Pony Express and I was injured earlier this year during an incident that some people are calling the 1919 United States anarchist bombings and the same thing in 1916 to do with the Battle of the Somme that was to do with the recent war in Germany and now there is nothing more I can say.

On New Year's Day 1945 sometime in the morning on the roof of a giant building in Nazi Germany there is a man called Doctor X who at the moment is thinking to himself about his situation and everything is undescribable to do with the matter that the dreams of Jade are always undescribable and I never clear.

Out of interest at the moment I am in a world that goes against the world I am from and to go into more detail I was born on New Year's Day 1900 in Essex in England and at the moment I am in Nazi Germany a place where the English are the enemy but I do not care about that matter and because of that matter I will go back to thinking about my life and out of interest in the end part of the 1900s and the beginning of the 1910s I was a student at Oxford University and in the beginning of 1914 I left Oxford University and moved to Germany and when the war in Germany started in 1914 I became a soldier even though I was only 14-years-old and I was on the side of Germany to do with my German father but I do not want to think about him and out of interest during the many years I have been alive I have died and come back to life but there is no point over thinking that.

Back to normal.

And I could establish more information about particular nightmares I have had when it comes to the particular universe but I must get ready for my university that I have to get to in about an hour.

Later on Monday New Year's Day 1990 sometime in the morning Jade is in her coffin completely naked thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker these are my plans for today

Number 1 do not care about the deaths of my parents a long time ago and the matter that I lived in this house completely alone.

Number 2 do not care about the matter that today is my 18th birthday.

Number 3 get dressed/get ready for University.

Number 4 go to University where I am going to learn some acting skills that I probably already know about especially when it comes to things like impro the concept of acting without a script that my teacher Sikowitz introduced me to on New Year's Day 1988/the day of my 16th birthday that I did not care about to do with the matter that I have not care about my birthdays in a very long time/my 1st day at Hollywood Arts University/the 1st time I was in 1 of his glasses and it is in that class that I met my now ex-girlfriend Summer (who at that point had been a student at Hollywood Arts University since she was 14-years-old on New Year's day 1986 and in the beginning of 1990 she is still in Transylvania in Romania and who Jade has not seen since she left for Transylvanian in Romania in 1988) and my good friend Andre (who has-been a student/sometime a teacher at Hollywood Arts University since he was 10-years-old on New Year's Day 1970) who I have never fucked to do with the matter that we are better as only friends and until recently it would have been a legal and another boy called Robbie (who has-been a student at Hollywood Arts University since he was 12-years-old on New Year's day 1984) who I have never fucked to do with the matter that he is a stupid fucking fuck and the same thing with his fucking dummy Rex that he has-been carrying longer than I have known him and when I am at my university later today I will probably hang out with friends like my best friend Cat (who she met on Cat's 1st day at Hollywood Arts University in September 1988) and especially hang out with my boy-friend Beck especially when it comes to me fucking him and making sure no other girl goes near him and if another girl does go near him I will fucking personally take her fucking down just because I fucking can and I will suck the dick of my boy-friend just to fucking celebrate and to do fucking something that has been going on for a long time.

Later in the afternoon Jade is in her coffin thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker today there was a girl called Tori who was getting too close to my boy-friend Beck but I am pretty sure that I managed to scare her away from my University without her ever returning and out of interest the girl called Tori is supposedly the younger sister of a girl called Trina who is a stupid fucking fuck with no talent when it comes to acting and dancing and any think in general and she probably got into Hollywood Arts University to do with sucking a fuck load of dick and speaking of sucking a fuck load of dick or rather me sucking dick later today I am going to the bedroom of my boy-friend Beck and fuck him fucking stupid or fuck him fucking senseless and I am going to suck his dick as well.

Later there is a small bedroom that is a mixture of Red and Black and orange and yellow and it is completely filled up with VHSs and LaserDiscs of movies that came out a long time ago and a number of movies posters of movies that came out a long time ago and a number of other objects that clearly show the owner of the bedroom is a love of movies especially when it comes to movies that came out a long time ago and in the middle of the bedroom there is a small bed and on the small bed Jade and her boy-friend Beck are sitting next to each other completely naked and at the moment Jade is talking to Beck.

Motherfucker I really do love you and whenever I scare away another girl who wants to fuck you fucking stupid/fucking senseless like I did earlier today I really want to fuck you fucking stupid/fucking senseless and then suck your dick and then actually fuck you fucking stupid/fucking senseless and then suck your dick like we have been doing since the beginning of last year.

I would be happy with the arrangement of you fucking me stupid/fucking me senseless and then sucking my dick but I actually want you to be nice to people and not try to take them fucking down.

Motherfucker you are so fucking naïve when it comes to the world seriously like I have said to you every single day since when we got together in a fucking way for the 1st time in the beginning of last year girls want to fuck you fucking stupid/fucking senseless and that will actually happen if I do not fucking stop it seriously earlier today there was the girl called Tori who was touching you in class and getting ready to fucking suck your dick.

She was only touching me because she accidentally spilt coffee on me as you already know because you got back by pouring coffee over her head when she was completely naked which you talked her into doing.

Motherfucker everything you are saying could be considered correct but I do not fucking care about having a fucking conversation about the things that I did earlier today and since we started fucking in the beginning of last year I only care about sucking your dick and nothing else.

What you are saying is completely correct and because of that matter you might as well begin sucking my dick.

Motherfucker I will.

The next day on Tuesday the 2nd of January 1990 in the afternoon Jade is in her coffin thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker today the girl called Tori actually did return to my university and she completely embarrassed me in front of everyone especially when it comes to the matter that I omitted I used to be a lesbian in front of everyone even though everybody apart from her already knew that and because of all that I really do need to take her down and make sure she never gets up again especially when it comes to her wanting to fuck my boy-friend Beck fucking senseless and out of interest originally I was going to go around to the bedroom of my boy-friend Beck and fuck him fucking stupid/fucking senseless but I cannot because he is doing something with his family and his parents are trying to keep us apart for a bit to do with the matter that yesterday they walked in on us when I was sucking his dick but I will probably see him tomorrow.

The next day on Wednesday the 3rd of January 1990 sometime in the morning Jade is in her coffin thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker today I am going to go into my university and I am going to talk to the girl called Tori and get her back for yesterday even though barely anything actually happened yesterday but I might as well anyway.

Later Tori is just about to walk into Hollywood Arts University but she was stopped by Jade who started talking to her.

Motherfucker yesterday my best friend Cat told you that you have to decorate your locker all by yourself with no help to do with a fucking tradition.

How do you know that?

Motherfucker my best friend Cat tells me about all of the conversations she has with people especially if the conversations are very interesting to other people especially because she had the conversation with you yesterday when you was laying in the middle of the corridor completely naked and covered with coffee and out of interest you really do need to decorate your locker all by yourself with no help to do with the particular tradition and if you do not do it then you are a stupid fucking fuck and a giant fucking failure and right now I must be going and because of that I will now fuck off.

Then Jade walked away.

A couple of minutes later Jade is standing next to her locker (that is completely black and covered with pairs of scissors) and she is talking to Cat.

Motherfucker I just spoke to Tori.

Then Jade told Cat about the conversation she had with Tori and because of that Cat started talking to her about the particular conversation.

Out of interest you are a very funny person especially when it comes to taking fun of people.

Motherfucker that is completely correct.

At the same time as Jade is in her coffin thinking to herself about her situation in Hollywood in a location near to the Hollywood sign there is a small house that is completely blank with yellow spots and inside of the bizarrely decorated house there is a bedroom that is completely purple and filled up with furniture from the 1970s and it is the bedroom of Cat and in the middle of the room on top of a very old-fashioned bed Cat is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest the day before yesterday I met a girl called Tori who is a very friendly girl that I liked because I am always friendly to everyone apart from when they say mean things to me and because of that matter I like people who are very friendly and out of interest when it comes to my new friend Tori I like her but not enough to want to fuck her apart from the day before yesterday when she was completely naked and covered in coffee not like my best friend Jade in a manner of speaking because I have never fucked my best friend Jade but I personally believe that is going to change in the future and out of interest when it comes to the friendship between me and my best friend Jade we 1st met when I 1st started at Hollywood Arts University in the middle of 1988

In a flashback it is sometime in September 1988 in a corridor in Hollywood Arts University and the 12-years-old Cat Valentine is walking down the completely empty corridor that is covered with posters of movies that was released in the beginning of 1988 and posters of plays that were released in the beginning of 1988 thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know what I am going to do when I am at this particular place but hopefully I will think up something that I can do when I am at this particular place and out of interest I do not know where I am going right now and to go into more detail right now I am looking for the classroom to a teacher called Sikowitz and I have completely no idea where that particular classroom is.

Then a particular teenage girl walked up to Cat and started talking to her.

Motherfucker are you looking for something redhead?

At this moment in time I am looking for the classroom of a teacher called Sikowitz.

Motherfucker that is interesting information and out of interest I have been coming to this University since the beginning of this year and by the way my name is Jade West and what is your name redhead?

My name is Cat Valentine and out of interest today is my 1st day at this particular University and I am very pleased to meet you.

Motherfucker I am very pleased to meet you as well and out of interest when it comes to the classroom of Sikowitz I am going to that particular classroom right now and because of that matter you might as well come with me.

Okay.

Then Jade and Cat walked away.

Back in 1990 and we have been best friends ever since.

The next day on Thursday the 4th of January 1990 sometime in the morning Cat is on her old-fashioned bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest every time I go to sleep I dream about the future especially when it comes to a 12-year-old girl called Riley Matthews.

In a dream sequence it is Friday New Year's Day 2010 sometime in the morning in the bedroom of Cat (that looks completely the same as it does in 1990) Cat (who looks completely the same as she does in 1990) and Riley Matthews (who is tall and skinny with long Brown hair and a very colourful outfit and big breasts) are on Cat's bed and at the moment Cat is talking to Riley.

Out of interest at this moment in time the movie studio 20th Century Fox is getting ready to celebrate its 75th anniversary like what happened with the movie studio Universal Studios about 20 years ago in 1990 but we are not going to establish information about that we instead are going to play a game of 20 questions but the difference is I am going ask you 20 questions and you are going to answer them and that will begin right now

Question number 1 how old are you?

I am 12-years-old and you are 14-years-old (if you do not count the matter that this is taking place about 20 years in the future).

Question number 2 how long have we known each other?

We meet today (if you do not count the matter that it is a day that is going to happen about 20 years in the future).

Question number 3 do you like your family?

Yes to do with my father Cory Matthews and my mother Topanga Matthews.

Question number 4 are you a lesbian?

Yes.

Question number 5 do you have a girlfriend?

No/maybe my best friend Maya (she is not going to meet her love interest Lucas Friar until later in the day).

Question number 6 is your best friend Maya a lesbian?

Yes.

Question number 7 do you love your best friend Maya the lesbian?

Yes.

Question number 8 have you fucked your best friend Maya the lesbian?

No.

Question number 9 am I a lesbian?

Yes.

Question number 10 have you ever fucked a boy?

No.

Question number 11 have you ever fucked a girl?

No I am a virgin.

Question number 12 is your best friend Maya a virgin?

No and she has not been since she was 4-years-old in the beginning of the year 2001 and that is because in the year 2001 she was sexually assaulted a number of times by boys and men especially when it comes to a man called Jimmy Savile and that was unknown to a number of people including her half-a-mother but the following year I met her and I helped her to get away from all that and she have never been sexually assaulted or had sex in any way ever since and her half-a-mother never found out about any of it.

Question number 13 am I a virgin?

Yes.

Question number 14 should I get a girlfriend?

Yes.

Question number 15 do you want a girlfriend?

Maybe.

Question number 16 do you want to be my girlfriend?

Then Riley French kissed Cat.

Then Riley went back to talking to Cat.

How about that?

Fuck yes.

Then Cat French kissed Riley.

In another dream sequence it is Friday New Year's Day 2010 sometime in the morning in the bedroom of Cat (that looks completely the same as it does in 1990) Cat (who looks completely the same as she does in 1990) is laying on her bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest later today I am going to travel from Hollywood to New York City to do with me hanging out with 1 of my cousins and my best friend Jade is coming with me and it is probably going to be a very good journey.

At the same time as Cat is laying on her bed thinking to herself about her situation in the bedroom of Jade (that looks completely the same as it does in 1990) Jade West (who looks completely the same as she does in 1990) is in her coffin thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker later today me and my best friend Cat are going to travel from Hollywood to New York City to do with her hanging out with 1 of her cousins and the journey is probably going to be very annoying.

Later on a private aeroplane belonging to a rap superstar called Double G who is friends with Cat and is in the front part of the private aeroplane and cannot be seen in the dream Jade and Cat are sitting in their private seats and Cat is on the right side of the private aeroplane and Jade is on the left side of the private aeroplane and at the moment Cat is talking to a girl called Kenzie who is sitting in a private seat next to her and who is little and wearing glasses that makes her look very nerdy.

Out of interest my name is Cat Valentine and I am very happy person with a very good life and out of interest what is your name and what is your life?

My name is Kenzie and I am the co-founder of a video game company called Game Shakers and I am a very smart girl who has to put up with a world of fucking idiots like yourself.

I get what you are saying I have to put up with a world of little fucking fucks like yourself.

I get what you are fucking saying and it is very interesting fucking information.

At the same time as Cat is talking to the girl called Kenzie Jade is talking to a girl called Babe who is sitting in a private seat next to her and who is very hard to explain and to described.

Motherfucker my name is Jade West and I do not want to talk to you about my very bad life apart from the matter that I have a boy-friend called Beck and the matter that I used to fuck other girls especially my now ex-girlfriend whose name is unimportant at this particular moment in time and out of interest what is up with you?

My name is Babe and I am the co-founder of a video game company called Game Shakers and I am very pleased to meet you and out of interest where are you and your friend going?

Motherfucker we are both going to New York City to do with my best friend hanging out with 1 of her cousins and out of interest where are you and your friend going?

We are both going to New York City to do with a small holiday and out of interest I hope you and your best friends have a good time in New York City.

Motherfucker I hope the same thing with you and your best friend.

Later in the day Jade and Cat are standing on 2 different sides of the roof of John Quincy Adams Middle School and at the moment Cat is talking to a girl called Riley Matthews who is tall and skinny with long Brown hair and a very colourful outfit and big breasts.

Out of interest my name is Cat Valentine and I am very happy person with a very good life and out of interest what is your name and what is your life?

My name is Riley Matthews and I have a very good life as well and out of interest my best friend Maya has a very bad life and that is why I hang out with her so she can get away from her very bad life and become part of my very good life and out of interest what is up with your best friend?

Like your best friend Maya my best friend Jade has a very bad life to do with matters that are so bad they can never be said out loud/in polite company and out of interest I am very happy that both of us have very good lives and we are both very happy people and we both have friends who have very bad lives who need a lot of help but yet consider us somebody who is a lot of work.

That is the right idea when it comes to us and our best friends and out of interest is there ever going to be a time when you are going to fuck your best friend Jade?

It might happen sometime in the future and what about you and your best friend Maya?

That definitely will happen sometime in the future seriously I do love my best friend Maya and I am definitely going to fuck her.

At the same time as Cat is talking to the girl called Riley Matthews Jade is talking to a girl called Maya Hart who is small and skinny with long blonde hair and an outfit that makes her look like a hipster and big breasts.

Motherfucker my name is Jade West and I do not want to talk to you about my very bad life apart from the matter that I have a boy-friend called Beck and the matter that I used to fuck other girls especially my now ex-girlfriend whose name is unimportant at this particular moment in time and out of interest what is up with you?

My name is Maya Hart and like you I have a very bad life and there is no point going into more detail about that and out of interest I have a best friend called Riley Matthews and we have a relationship that makes it look like we are going to become girl-friend and girl-friend but we are better as best friends and out of interest we are probably going to fuck sometime in the future and out of interest is it like that with you and your best friend the girl with the long red hair?

Motherfucker yes it is and we probably are going to fuck but probably not for a short while.

That is interesting information and out of interest we are both very interesting people with very interesting best friends who we are going to fuck sometime in the future.

Motherfucker that is the right idea.

Back in 1990 I seriously do not know why I dream about the 12-year-old girl who has not even been born yet 20 years in the future but the answer to that particular question will probably come to me.

The next day on Friday the 5th of January 1990 sometime in the morning Cat is on her old-fashioned bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest about an hour ago I woke up from a very interesting dream that happened after a dream to do with the mysterious girl called Riley Matthews and right now I will establish the information about it.

In a dream sequence Cat is on her bed completely naked thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as masturbating.

Out of interest even though I am a lesbian today I am going to fuck Beck and there is no point over thinking it.

Later in the particular classroom in Hollywood Arts University Beck (who is completely undescribable for no reason) is talking to Cat as she is completely naked sucking his dick as both of them are on the giant stage.

Out of interest you are doing good sucking my dick and later you are going to fuck me in a different way to sucking my dick.

Yes and by the way I fucking love you she said with Beck's dick in her mouth.

At the same time as Cat is completely naked sucking the completely undescribable for no reason Beck's dick Tori (who is completely undescribable for no reason) is outside the room and is completely naked thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as masturbating.

Out of interest I cannot wait until she fucked him in a different way to sucking his dick so I can do what I am doing right now until I come on myself and then runaway before someone sees me doing what I am doing right now.

At the same time as Cat is completely naked sucking the completely undescribable for no reason Beck's dick and at the same time as the completely undescribable for no reason Tori is outside the room and is completely naked thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as masturbating Jade is in her coffin completely naked thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as masturbating.

Motherfucker out of interest I fucking love doing what I am doing right now and I will do what I am doing right now until I come on myself and then go to Seattle and lesbian-fuck Carly Shay and Sam Puckett to do with the minor cable show iCarly at the same time.

Back at Hollywood Arts University Cat is now fucking the completely undescribable for no reason Beck and Cat is on top and she is shouting stuff out.

Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Cat is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest I fucking love this

.A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Cat is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest I am fucking you good.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on but the completely undescribable for no reason Beck is about to come inside of Cat's vagina and because of that matter Cat is still shouting stuff out.

Out of interest come in me fucking now.

Outside the room the completely undescribable for no reason Tori is still completely naked thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as masturbating.

Out of interest Beck is about to come inside of her vagina that is good for her and I am about to come on myself that is good for me.

Then Cat woke up and started thinking to herself about her dream.

Out of interest I do not know what I think about that particular dream but it will probably lead to something in the future.

Later on Saturday the 6th of January 1990 sometime in the morning Tori is laying on her bed and is thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as looking at a giant poster of the 1940s actor Robert Mitchum on the ceiling of her bedroom.

Out of interest I go to Hollywood Arts University and I has-been since last Monday and on my 1st day I met a boy girl called Beck and since then I have wanted to fuck him fucking senseless but on my 1st day he was in a relationship with a girl called Jade and I really wanted to fucking murder her/maker her become the 1st person I have murdered in about 30 years in the other universe and about 10 years in this universe but I fucking stupidly did not fucking murder her/maker her become the 1st person I have murdered in the very long time in both of the universes to do with my new thing that instead of fucking murdering someone who fucking deserves fucking it I get everything that is wrong with my life and make it shine and out of interest earlier today the boy I really want to fuck senseless and the girl who I want to fucking murder broke up.

In a flashback it is earlier in the day in the middle of a corridor in Hollywood Arts University and at the moment Beck is talking to Jade.

Out of interest why are you so angry at me?

Motherfucker you know what you fucking did and I fucking do not have to go into more detail about it and because of that matter I am now fucking breaking up with you.

Tori is standing next Beck and his girl-friend Jade thinking to herself about the conversation between the 2 at the same time as pretending to look at a poster of the 1941 movie Citizen Kane.

The 2 are breaking-up and that is good for me to do with me fucking Beck fucking senseless.

Back to normal.

And because they broke-up I have the opportunity to fuck Beck fucking senseless that will begin very soon and for me to fuck my 1st ever person fucking senseless.

At the same time as Tori is thinking to herself about her situation Jade West is in her coffin completely naked thinking to herself about her situation at the same time as masturbating.

Motherfucker out of interest recently I broke-up with my boy-friend Beck and that is why I am doing what I am doing right now and out of interest my now ex-boy-friend Beck is off fucking a number of beautiful ladies just because I broke up with him and out of interest when I have finished doing what I am doing right now I will go to the girl that I hate the most Tori Vega and I will fuck her just because I fucking feel like it and after I have finished fucking her I will go to my best friend Cat Valentine and I will fuck her just because I fucking feel like it and after I have fucking finished fucking her I will go to a number of beautiful ladies and fuck all of them but not a girl called Trina Vega because fucking nobody fucking likes her especial not in a fucking way and after all of the lesbian fucking I will go back to my now ex-boy-friend Beck and fucking say to him I have gone back to being a lesbian and I have fucked the girl that I hate the most Tori Vega and my best friend Cat Valentine and a number of beautiful ladies so fucking get over it fucking motherfucker and go back to getting your dick sucked by a number of beautiful ladies and not me and by the way fucking fuck you or maybe when I have finished doing what I am doing right now I will go to my now ex-boy-friend Beck and get back together with him and then fucking fuck him.

Later Tori is standing next Beck's bedroom window and is looking into his bedroom.

Inside of the bedroom of Beck-Beck is tied to the bed completely naked with a blind-fold on and at the moment Beck is talking to Jade who is sitting next to him completely naked sucking his dick.

Out of interest I am happy that we got back together and we are celebrating the matter by you sucking my dick and then fucking me in a different way to sucking my dick.

Then Jade stop sucking his dick and started talking to him.

Motherfucker you are fucking correct and because of fucking that I will fucking do this.

Then Jade got on top of Beck and put his dick into her vagina and that started the sex and because of that matter Jade is shouting stuff out.

Motherfucker fucking good fucking.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Jade is still shouting stuff out.

Motherfucker fucking fuck me fucking fuck me fucking fuck me fucking fuck me.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on and because of that matter Jade is still shouting stuff out.

Motherfucker fuck me fucking senseless and fucking do fucking not fucking fuck Tori fucking senseless.

A couple of minutes later the sex is still going on but Beck is about to come inside of Jade's vagina and because of that matter Jade is still shouting stuff out.

Motherfucker fucking come into my fucking vagina.

Then Jade started waving to Tori who is still standing next Beck's bedroom window and is looking into his bedroom and at the moment she thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest she is a fucking fuck and even though I have that thing that instead of fucking murdering someone who deserves fucking it I get everything that is wrong with my life and make it shine fucking sometime in the future I will fucking take her fucking down/she will be laying dead upon the floor and will rise never more/maker her become the 1st person I have murdered in about 10 years in this universe or about 30 years in the other universe and obviously after that happens I will fucking fuck Beck fucking senseless.

The end


	3. New Year's Day 1980

This particular story is not based on a particular episode of Victorious it is to do with Tori and the murders she committed on New Year's Day 1980.

And out of interest I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

Please read and review.

Chapter 3 New Year's Day 1980

On Tuesday New Year's Day 1980 sometime in the early hours of the morning in the parallel universe St. Tracy Tori (who is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a soldier from the war in Germany in the 1910s) is laying on her bed in her bedroom thinking to herself about her situation.

Today I am 8-years-old and later at 9.00 AM there is going to be a giant costume party for me and right now I am wearing the costume I am going to wear at the particular party when it happens later this morning and out of interest I have had a very interesting life so far like in 1972 I saw the launching of Apollo 16 and Apollo 17 and in 1973 I met the singers Elvis Presley and John Lennon and Elton John and Liberace and David Bowie and some teenagers called Kurt Cobain and Eric Forman and Alan Moore and some boys called J. J. Abrams and Guillermo del Toro and David Fincher and Quentin Tarantino and Peter Jackson and Robert Rodriguez and Steven Soderbergh and Kevin Smith and Paul Thomas Anderson and Tom Cruise and Hugo Weaving and Hugh Grant and Mike Tyson and Russell Crowe and Danny Huston and a man called Don Draper and the future stage actor Tom Hanks and the ghost of the entertainer Walt Disney and the writer J. R. R. Tolkien slightly before he died and the ghost of the actor Boris Karloff and the boxer Muhammad Ali and the ghost of the writer F. Scott Fitzgerald and the ghost of the writer Ernest Hemingway and a number of people to do with something called the Lost Generation and the same thing with the Greatest Generation and the Silent Generation and the Baby boomers and the Interwar period and the Roaring Twenties and the Great Depression and the Dust Bowl and Nazi Germany and the Edwardian era and the Victorian era and the Machine Age and the Technological Revolution and the Progressive Era and the Gilded Age and the Belle Époque and the Long Depression and the Prohibition era and the Reconstruction Era and the Space Race and the Atomic Era and the Golden Age of Porn and the sexual revolution and a particular war in Russia and a number of soldiers to do with the war in Germany in the 1910s and the same thing with the war in Germany in the 1940s and the same thing with the war in Korea in the 1950s and the same thing with the war in Vietnam in the 1960s and the same thing with a number of other wars including a wall called the vampire wars and a parallel universe called above the law and a woman called Jennifer Worth and a man called Inspector George Gently and a man called Juan Trippe and a man called James Ellroy and the writer Mario Puzo and the ghost of a man called Bugsy Siegel and the ghost of a man called Al Capone and the ghost of a man called Eliot Ness and the ghost of the writer H. G. Wells and a man called Oliver Sacks and the ghost of an actor called Victor Sjöström and a man called William Masters and his wife and his sex study that has-been going on since the end of the 1950s and the writer Philip K. Dick and in 1974 I met the actors Marlon Brando and Al Pacino and Robert Duvall and Jim Broadbent and Ron Howard and Yul Brynner and Robert Mitchum and Clint Eastwood and Henry Fonda and John Wayne and James Stewart and Richard Boone and John Carradine and Burt Reynolds and Tom Selleck and Robert De Niro and Tony Curtis and Jack Nicholson and Donald Pleasence and Max von Sydow and Harrison Ford and Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito and Liam Neeson and Gary Oldman and John Hurt and Anthony Hopkins and Steve McQueen and Vic Morrow and the ghost of an actress called Carole Lombard and the ghost of an actor called Montgomery Clift and in 1975 I met the movie directors Steven Spielberg and Martin Scorsese and David Lynch and Mel Brooks and Ingmar Bergman and Robert Aldrich and Werner Herzog and Stanley Kubrick and David Lean and Sidney Lumet and Ridley Scott and James Cameron and François Truffaut and Francis Ford Coppola and Peter Bogdanovich and Sergio Leone and Alfred Hitchcock and in 1976 I met the actor Laurence Olivier when he was in the filming of the movie the Seven-Per-Cent Solution and in 1977 I was at the Silver Jubilee of Elizabeth II and the year before last I saw something called the 1978 Miyagi earthquake in Japan and met a man who witnessed a number of earthquakes in Japan going as far back as the 1890s and the year before last I met a man called David A. Johnston and last year I went to the funeral of the actor John Wayne and in the future I want to be a great performer especially when it comes to being a great singer and that is why I am a student at Hollywood Arts University and have been since the year before last and out of interest I wonder what I am going to do at the particular party later.

Later in the garden of the giant white mansion the particular party is going to begin soon and because of that matter a number of servants are setting up giant tables to do with the yet to begin costume birthday party but at the moment Tori is not in the garden she is laying on her bed next to her older sister Trina Vega who is wearing an outfit that makes him look like a rich woman from the Victorian period and at the moment Tori is talking to her older sister.

Out of interest it is probably going to be a good party.

That is the right idea baby sister and hopefully something happens at the party that no 1 will ever forget.

That is the right idea.

Later in the garden of the giant white mansion the particular party is going on but Tori is not at the party she is inside a giant room inside of the giant white mansion that is completely empty apart from 10 people tied to chairs and at the moment Tori is looking at the 10 people tied to the chairs and thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I am going to fucking kill all of these people after I explained who these people are without using any names and to begin that

Number 1 an incredibly old man who was a soldier in the Crimean War in the 1850s and

Number 2 a soldier from the war in Vietnam in the end of the 1960s and

Number 3 a soldier from the war in Korea in the beginning of the 1950s and

Number 4 a soldier from the war in Germany in the 1940s and

Number 5 a soldier from the war in Germany in the 1910s and

Number 6 a movie director from 1920s Hollywood and

Number 7 a dancer from the Roaring Twenties in the 1920s and

Number 8 a member of something called the forgotten to do with the Great Depression in the 1930s and

Number 9 a very old person from something called the Long Depression in the 1870s and

Number 10 a female writer from the sexual revolution from the last decade and

Now no more of this talking because it is now time for all of these people to fucking die.

Then Tori pulled out a gun and a knife.

After she killed all 10 people she started thinking to herself about her situation.

That was a very good thing to do and I do not regret any of the murders I committed.

the end


	4. Andre being in love with Tori

This particular story is not based on a particular episode of Victorious it is just to do with Andre being in love with Tori.

I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

Please read and review.

Chapter 4 Andre being in love with Tori

On Monday New Year's Day 1990 sometime in the morning in an apartment building near to the Hollywood sign there is a small apartment and inside of the small apartment there is a small bedroom that mostly is a small room that is completely yellow and covered with musical instruments and in the middle of the room there is a small bed and it is the bedroom of Andre who at the moment is laying on his bed thinking to himself about his situation.

Before today it had been a long time since I was happy to do with the matter that in my life a lot of good things have happened to me but I have never had love especially when it comes to the love of a particular person because think about it I am 30-years-old and in the whole of my life I have only ever loved 1 person a particular girl I met in 1978 whose name was Tori Vega.

In a flashback it is Sunday New Year's Day 1978 and Andre is walking down the main corridor in Hollywood Arts University and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Later this year the movie version of the 1971 musical Grease is going to be released and because it is probably going to be successful there is going to be a musical version of it at this University later this month and the beginning stages of that is going to begin later today.

Then a young girl walked up to him and started talking to him.

Hello my name is Tori Vega and I am 6-years-old and today is my 1st day at this University she said at the same time as thinking I do not know what I think about this particular university but it will probably be very good and I do not know how I feel about this particular boy I am talking to right now but he seems very friendly so we probably will become friends sometime in the near future.

Hello Tori my name is Andre Harris and I am 18-years-old and I have been coming to this University since the beginning of this decade/New Year's Day 1970 and I am very pleased to meet you he said at the same time as thinking she is a very beautiful girl and it is too bad that I cannot pick her up and take her back to my bedroom in my apartment and fuck her fucking sideways but if I did do that I would go to prison for a very long time and I have no time for that at the moment especially when it comes to the matter that at this University there are a number of plays that are coming up such as the concept I have already established to do with the 1971 musical Grease and this particular month and next month there is a play to do with something that happened in England last year that was referred to as Silver Jubilee of Elizabeth II and in the month after next there is going to be a play to do with a woman's prison that was in Toronto in Ontario in Canada that opened in 1872 and shutdown in 1969 called the Andrew Mercer Reformatory for Women and the play is going to be to do with the particular person shutting down in 1969 so at this particular moment in time there are a lot of things going on when it comes to plays at this particular university so definitely a bad time for me to go to prison to do with me fucking this very good looking girl.

Back in 1990 and ever since then I have been in love with her but I did not fuck her fucking sideways in 1978 to do with the matter that I would have been sent to prison if I did and the same thing with 1979 and when she turned 8-years-old on New Year's Day 1980 and then she murdered a number of people at her 8-years-old birthday party to do with a unknown reason that I do not care about and because of the murders she committed her very old father sorted out that she would be sent away to another location that has always been unknown to me and because of that I have never seen her ever since that day but this morning her older sister who I had not spoken to since the day the girl I love was sent away telephoned me and told me that the girl I have always wanted but could never have was back to California and back to her old life even though she was away for 10 years from New Year's Day 1980 until today and because of all of that I am finally going to see her again after 10 years of not seeing her and because of that matter I am going to get ready to fuck her fucking sideways that I can especially do now to do with the matter that today I am 30-years-old and I am still a student at Hollywood Arts University and a part-time teacher at the particular university as well and today she is going to be 18-years-old and is going to go back to being a student at Hollywood Arts University (even though she has not been a student there for 10 years and she murdered a number of people but for a reason that is unknown for sure Andre is 1 of very few people who actually remember the murders and to go over everything I just said I 1st met Tori on New Year's Day 1978 and I have wanted to fuck her fucking sideways since the 1st time I met her but I could not fuck her fucking sideways the 1st time I met her to do with the matter that the 1st time I met her I was 18-years-old and she was 6-years-old and I would have been arrested and sent to prison for a very long time and on New Year's Day 1980 she murdered a number of people who supposedly she was friends with and her old father sent her away to a location that has always been unknown to me where she has been for the last 10 years from New Year's Day 1980 until New Year's Day 1990/today and later today I am going to see her again after 10 years of not seen her and that will get me closer to fucking her fucking sideways that could definitely happen now to do with the matter that at the moment I am 30-years-old and she is 18-years-old not like in 1978 when I was 18-years-old and she was 6-years-old and I would have been sent to prison for a very long time and now no more of this thinking to myself about the things I have already established and that is because I need to get ready for my university and get ready to see Tori after 10 years of not seen her and to begin the concept of leading up to me fuck her fucking sideways.

Later in the day Tori is laying on the floor in the middle of a corridor in Hollywood Arts University completely naked and covered in coffee and some distance away from her Andre is talking to Cat.

Out of interest that girl laying on the floor completely naked and covered in coffee over there I used to know her about 10 years ago.

So you used to be friends (Cat does not know about any think about the past of Tori and that is mostly because she only just met her earlier in the day and probably will work out the details about her fucked up life sometime in the future).

That is completely correct.

K-K and like you already know the reason why she is completely naked and covered in coffee is because my best friend Jade got her to get completely naked during a little lesson to do with impro the concept of acting without a script and in the lesson she poured coffee over her head just because she got too close to her boy-friend Beck.

So the same old story when it comes to Jade and her crazy love life because think about it both of us have only known her since 1988/the year before last but we know that she has a crazy love life that probably has been going on since about the beginning part of the 1980s maybe even earlier.

That is all correct information and out of interest me and Sikowitz and Lane have already spoken to Tori about her situation especially when it comes to me talking to her about her actually get off the floor and going back to class unless she is planning on walking home completely naked and covered in coffee even though she is very sexy at this particular moment in time and I really could lesbian fuck her and out of interest how do you feel about fucking her?

She really is good-looking especially right now that she is completely naked and covered in coffee but I do not know about fucking her (he is not planning on telling particular people like Cat about his plans to fuck Tori and the matter that he had always wanted to fuck Tori ever since he 1st met her on New Year's Day 1978 when she was 6-years-old and he was 18-years-old) and out of interest do you think I should speak to her about her current situation?

Yes as long as you do not fuck her to do with the matter that I am thinking about fucking her (that makes her 1 of 3 girls that she is thinking about lesbian fucking along with her best friend Jade and a girl who appears in her dreams called Riley Matthews).

Okay he said at the same time as thinking I do not care what Cat says I definitely am going to fuck Tori sometime in the future or sometime in the near future if I am lucky.

Then Andre walked up to Tori and started talking to her at the same time is thinking I really do like talking to the girl I want to fuck fucking sideways and not just because I want to fuck her fucking sideways okay is a mixture of she is a very nice person with a very nice personality who I really want to fuck fucking sideways.

Hello again from earlier this morning and before that New Year's Day 1980.

Hello Andre what are you doing at the moment?

At this particular moment in time I am talking to you even though you are laying in the middle of a corridor completely naked and covered in coffee and you might as well get dressed very soon to do with the matter that at this particular moment in time this corridor is completely empty but very soon this particular corridor is going to be filled up with people and you will be given a bad reputation to do with nudity and not to do with murder or rather a number of murders on this day 10 years ago something he said that nobody else heard to do with the matter that he is not getting ready to tell everybody about the murders that she committed on New Year's Day 1980 to do with the matter that he wanted everybody to love the concept of him fucking her fucking sideways he does not want people to tell him to stay away from her to do with her being crazy and murdering people for an unknown reason 10 years ago and other people like Cat wanting to fucking her fucking sideways to do with the matter that if she found out about Tori's history to do with murder she would still want to lesbian fuck her and possibly the same thing with Jade and her boy-friend Beck that may or may not lead to a fucked up threesome or a fucked up orgy if Cat and Andre got involved.

That is all completely correct and because of all of that information I must be going now she said at the same time as thinking this day has filled me up with many emotions such as happiness to do with me leaving an abandoned island in a parallel universe where I was all by myself for 30 years and the same thing with seeing my older sister again and the same thing with seeing this University again and the same thing with meeting people like Cat and Beck and maybe the same thing with meeting people like Sikowitz and Lane and I feel anger and embarrassment when it comes to the girl called Jade and what she did to me in front of everybody including the strange looking boy with the puppet and I have mixed feelings when it comes to seeing Andre again to do with the matter that when I knew him in 1978 and 1979 and 1980 I thought he was very weird and in general had weird conversations with me that made me think that my former police officer father should shoot the stupid fucking fuck in the head without thinking about it but my father never did it and Andre is actually still alive but if he actually does try something weird with me I will kill fucking him my-fucking-self.

Then Tori stood up and walked away.

Later Andre is on his bed in his bedroom thinking to himself about his life.

I love my life and I love music and to go into more detail about that matter I am 30-years-old to do with the matter that I was born on New Year's Day 1960 in a nightclub in New York City where my father was performing as a jazz musician and because of that matter I was born to be a musician and because of that matter I am always writing songs and performing them and at this moment in time I am at a very especial University to do with performing and I sometimes work there as a part-time teacher and I have been at the University for the last 20 years since New Year's Day 1970 and out of interest at this particular moment in time I am not fucking anyone to do with the matter that even though I am 30-years-old I have never has fucking time with anyone and I am planning on changing that sometime in the future especially when it comes to me having fucking time with the girl I have always wanted to fuck Tori Vega especially because I have been saving myself for her even though until recently I had not seen her in 10 years but I still do not know when the fucking between me and her is going to happen.

The end


	5. Jade and Beck and the secret room

This particular story is based on the victorious episode Stage Fighting (mostly only a little bit).

And out of interest I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

Please read and review.

Chapter 5 Jade and Beck and the secret room

On Sunday the 7th of January 1990 sometime in the morning in the bedroom of Tori Vega Tori is on her bed talking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest when I was away from this universe for 30 years and 10 years in this universe I missed many movies but my older sister has made me watch movies on VHS and a number of those particular movies are a number of famous movies that I missed during the particular times and out of interest there is an actor called Richard Gere who I met on New Year's Day 1980 when he was at my birthday party even though he was busy with the filming of a movie called American Gigolo and I did not murdered him and recently I saw a copy of his 1982 movie An Officer and a Gentleman and at the moment he is in the filming of a movie called Pretty Woman that is supposedly going to be released later this year and I am probably going to see it when it comes out and out of interest there is an actor called Arnold Schwarzenegger who I met in 1977 when he was in the filming of his documentary Pumping Iron and recently I saw copies of his movies Conan the Barbarian from 1982 and Conan the Destroyer from 1984 and the Terminator from 1984 and Commando from 1985 and Predator from 1987 and the Running Man from 1987 and Twins from the year before last and at the moment he is in the filming of a movie called Total Recall that is supposedly going to be released later this year and I am probably going to see it when it comes out and right now I could establish more information about the famous people I have met during the gap between the day I was born on New Year's Day 1972 and the day I do not have to explain New Year's Day 1980 but I have more important things to talk about and that is yesterday I witnessed Jade fucking Beck in his bedroom through a window and Jade knew I was there and she waved to me through the window and today I must go back into my university and somehow I have to put up with talking to both of them especially when it comes to Jade talking to me about her fucking boy-friend/the person I really want to fuck fucking senseless.

Later still in the morning Tori is walking into Hollywood Arts University and at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest here I am once again getting ready for embarrassment from a mean girl who does not like me but hopefully today will not be that bad.

Then Tori walked into a particular classroom.

Inside of the particular classroom Tori saw that some man who she would describe as being good looking and massively was fighting Beck and because of that matter she shouted out fuck off and jump on top of him and he reacted by shouting out who the fuck is this fucking person?

Then Beck pulled her off him and he looked at her and started talking to her.

This man is called Patrick Swayze and he is a popular actor who has-been acting since the end of the 1970s and at the moment he is in the filming of a movie called Ghost and he is a friend of mine and he has-been since last year when he was filming a movie called Road House and we are not really fighting we are only doing what is referred to as stage fighting and that is a concept that in movies and TV shows where you see somebody fighting with somebody else those particular people are not really fighting (apart from in particular foreign movies and foreign TV shows) and out of interest my friend here is teaching me stage fighting because even though I do not care about being an actor and I care more about being a director as I am at this University I decided I am going to learn a bunch of stuff to do with acting especially when it comes to things like stage fighting there is a especial move called stage punching.

Then the man appear to punch Beck but he signalled that he was okay.

Then Jade walked into the room and she walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Motherfucker what are you doing here at the moment especially when it comes to my boy-friend/the person I am fucking/the person you are not fucking?

I am in this particular room right now because I walked into this room because my next class is in this room in about an hour and out of interest when I walked into this room I believe that someone was beating up Beck so I tried to protect him.

Motherfucker why would you actually do that?

It is because everybody knows that he suffers enough with fucking you.

Motherfucker I will show you suffering in a minute especially when it comes to me fucking the fucking fuck out of you that will begin in a minute if you do not shut the fuck up about me and Beck.

Then Beck shouted out to Tori and the man and establish that they should go wait outside and both of them reacted by walking outside of the room and because of that matter now both of them are completely alone and because of that matter Beck sat down next to Jade on the giant stage and started talking to her.

Out of interest I do not know why you have to act this way when it comes to other girls.

Motherfucker you are so good looking and so fucking naive when it comes to girls wanting to fucking fuck you and because of that matter I have to scare off any girl that goes near you wanting to fucking fuck you fucking senseless especially when it comes to stupid fucking fucks like Tori.

You are the only 1 I love and you are the only 1 I will ever love and I will never fuck anyone fucking senseless apart from you and I will definitely never fucking fuck Tori fucking senseless (he said still believing he probably will fucking fuck Tori fucking senseless).

Motherfucker you are so romantic and because of that matter right now both of us are going to go to our secret classroom that nobody else knows about and we are going to fucking fuck fucking senseless.

That sounds very good to me.

A couple of minutes later Beck and Jade are standing outside of a particular classroom that was discovered by Beck and Jade the year before and before that the particular classroom was completely abandoned since Thursday Halloween 1968 and at this particular moment in time Beck and Jade are the only 2 people on the planet who are still alive who know about the particular classroom and at this particular moment in time Beck is talking to Jade.

I am very happy that we discovered this particular classroom last year and right now I could establish more information about that but I rather we go into the classroom and fucking fuck fucking senseless.

Motherfucker you have the right way of looking at it especially when it comes to us fucking-fucking senseless.

Then Beck and Jade walked into the secret classroom.

Inside of the secret classroom Beck locked the door and Beck and Jade looked round the secret classroom (the secret classroom used to be a science classroom and because of that matter in the middle of the room there are a number of tables and old science equipment and pieces of paper containing information about a number of subjects such as

Number 1 the monster study from 1939 and

Number 2 Nazi human experimentation from the 1940s and

Number 3 a man called William Masters from the end of the 1950s especially when it comes to something called Masters and Johnson and

Number 4 a man called Harry Harlow from the beginning of the 1960s and

Number 5 pieces of paper containing information about a number of other things like the 1968 Democratic Party presidential primaries and the upcoming 1968 United States presidential election and Apollo 7 and the possible upcoming Apollo 8 and Super Bowl II and the 18th Berlin International Film Festival and the 1968 Cannes Film Festival/the 21st Cannes Film Festival and the Great Flood of 1968 and the Great Malvern tornado of 1761 and the Assassination of Robert F. Kennedy and the Assassination of John F. Kennedy in 1963 and the 1960 Democratic Party presidential primaries and the 1960 United States presidential election and the Inauguration of John F. Kennedy in 1961 and the 1st inauguration of Lyndon B. Johnson in 1963 and the 1964 Democratic Party presidential primaries and the 1964 United States presidential election and the 2nd inauguration of Lyndon B. Johnson in 1965 and the Assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr and the Great Frost of 1709 and the 1906 San Francisco earthquake and the 1939/1940 New York World's Fair and the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair and the 1893 Chicago World's Fair and the 1968 Thule Air Base B-52 crash and in the top right corner of the room there is a giant cupboard filled up with old jars of dead body parts and in the bottom right corner of the room there is a giant pile of medical skeletons and in the bottom left corner of the room there is a giant filing filled up with information about people who died a long time ago and next to that an old sink that has not been used since 1968 and in the top right corner of the room there are a number of posters of movies from 1968 like 2001: A Space Odyssey and the Odd Couple and Bullitt and Romeo and Juliet and Rosemary's Baby and Planet of the Apes and Night of the Living Dead and Blackbeard's Ghost and the Boston Strangler and every single object in the room are objects that until recently had not been seen since 1968).Then Beck started talking to Jade.

Out of interest looking around this particular classroom makes me think of a world that has not been seen by a single living person since Halloween 1968 and I will probably go into more detail about that when we have finished fucking-fucking senseless.

Motherfucker you are practically reading my mind especially when it comes to us fucking-fucking senseless.

Then she kissed him.

Later in the secret classroom Beck and Jade have finished fucking-fucking senseless and at the moment Beck and Jade are laying on the floor completely naked and at the moment Beck is talking to Jade.

Out of interest that was good fucking-fucking senseless and there is no point going into more detail about that.

Motherfucker that is the right way of looking at that particular piece of information.

Then Beck started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest right now I could think about the history of this particular classroom going as far back as the 1890s and been abandoned since Halloween 1968 and the matter that both of us discovered this particular classroom last year but I rather be happy about the good fucking-fucking senseless I just had.

At the same time as Beck is thinking to herself about his situation Jade is thinking to herself about her situation.

Motherfucker I can remember when we discovered this particular classroom for the 1st time last year.

In a flashback it is New Year's Eve 1988 slightly before midnight outside of the secret classroom and Beck is talking to Jade.

Out of interest we have only been dating for a short while but we might as well get ready for us to fucking fuck for the 1st time.

Motherfucker that is the right way of looking at that particular piece of information and out of interest motherfucker because we are going to fucking fuck for the 1st time we should go somewhere very fucking especial and fucking fuck for the 1st time.

That is the right idea and out of interest my grandfather used to be a student at this particular University in the 1950s and the 1960s and he told me that on Halloween 1968 a particular classroom shut-down for a reason that is unknown for sure and that particular classroom has been shut-down ever since and before my grandfather died last year he told me the location for the secret classroom and we are going to fucking fuck for the 1st time in that particular classroom.

Motherfucker that sounds very good to me and out of interest where is the particular classroom?

The secret classroom is next to us right now in a manner of speaking because I know where the secret classroom is but I have never gone in to the particular classroom yet but obviously I am about to with you especially when it comes to us going into the secret classroom and fucking-fucking for the 1st time.

Then Beck pulled out a key and unlocked a door that is next to both of them.

Then Beck went back to talking to Jade.

Out of interest it is now time to go into the secret classroom and become the only people that have gone into the secret classroom since Halloween 1968 and we are going to fucking fuck for the 1st time when we are in the particular secret classroom.

Motherfucker stop talking about the secret classroom and the concept that when we are in the secret classroom we are going to fucking fuck for the 1st time especially because it is now time to go into the secret classroom and fucking fuck for the 1st time.

That is completely correct.

Then a little bit after midnight marking the beginning of 1989 Beck and Jade walked into the secret classroom.

Inside of the secret classroom Beck is talking to Jade.

Out of interest it is believed my grandfather was the last person ever to walk out of the secret classroom when it was shut-down on Halloween 1968 and that is a very good thing to think about that my grandfather was the last person ever to walk out of the secret classroom and here I am right now about 20 years later walking into the secret classroom getting ready to fucking fuck the future grandmother of my grandchildren.

Motherfucker that is a very interesting thing to think about but I rather fucking fuck you then think about the women that your recently deceased grandfather fucking fucked in this particular classroom about 20 years ago or in general think about the history of fucking-fucking.

I really do love you even though you used to be a lesbian but when I see you I see more than my girlfriend I see my future wife/the future mother of my children/the future grandmother of my grandchildren/the future great-grandmother of my great-grandchildren and right now I could establish a fuck ton of information about you that could last from now until the end of forever but it is now time to fucking fuck.

Motherfucker you are so romantic and because of that matter it really is time to fucking fuck.

Then Jade kissed her boyfriend.

Back in 1990 Motherfucker that was a very good day and it was a good day of many days I have had with Beck.

Then Jade kissed her boyfriend.

The end


	6. Tori the Zombie

This story is based on the victorious episode Tori the Zombie.

And out of interest I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

Please read and review.

Chapter 6 Tori the Zombie

On Monday the 8th of January 1990 sometime in the morning in the bedroom of Tori Vega Tori is on her bed talking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I have been a student at Hollywood Arts University since last Monday/a week/the beginning of last week/the beginning of this month/ the beginning of this year/the beginning of this decade/near the end of this century/near the end of this millennium and in all of that time I have done some amazing things like get off an abandoned island and get out of a parallel universe after 30 years and go back to being a student at a University I was a student at 10 years before and put up with decorating my own locker all by myself with no help to do with a tradition and I had to complete something called the Bird Scene and don't even get me started with the relationship between me and a boy I want to fucking fuck fucking senseless whose name is Beck and the matter that he has a crazy girlfriend called Jade who I really want to fucking murder but I have decided not to-to do with a very good reason I do not need to go into right now to do with the matter that I have something more important to think about and that something more important is at this moment in time I am playing the main character in a play where the main concept is a beautiful girl who is caught in a love triangle and even though that is the basic concept when it comes to plays at Hollywood Arts University I still believe I am going to do very well in the play.

Later in Hollywood Arts University Tori is on stage and she is talking to the character played by a teenage boy called Robbie Shapiro who is tall and skinny and looks very Jewish and is holding a puppet whose name is Rex even though the character in the play does not have a talking puppet.

Why do you want me?

Out of all of the questions people have asked on this planet that is the most fucking stupid to do with the matter that the reason why I want you is because you are beautiful seriously look at your reflection in the moonlight.

I fucking cannot.

Seriously look at your reflection in the moonlight.

I fucking cannot look at my reflection in the moonlight because it is impossible because people fucking cannot see their own reflection in the moonlight.

If you get with me I will buy you 1,000,000 mirrors.

That is so many.

That does not matter to me because my father is a fucking billionaire and I can buy you anything you ever wanted just because I can.

Then she turned around and started talking to the character played by Beck.

Why do you want me?

I want you so much I could wait 1000 years for you.

That is a fuck lot of years to wait for a person.

I do not care because you are so beautiful.

You are saying you love me because I am beautiful.

I do not love you because you are beautiful you are beautiful because I love you.

Then suddenly the scene was interrupted by a teenage boy called Sinjin Van Cleef accidentally putting on some disco music and because of that matter Jade started screaming at him.

Motherfucker what up with the disco?

I did it by accident to do with me pressing the wrong thing.

Motherfucker about 16 years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing.

Then the director of the play started talking to everyone involved with the play.

Okay ladies and gentlemen this is how it works Tori you are good at acting and you are very beautiful and Beck even though you hate acting you are very talented and you are very good looking and Robbie you are terrible when it comes to acting and in general you are a stupid fucking fuck.

Then the puppet called Rex Powers looked at Robbie and started talking to him.

That is completely correct you are a stupid fucking fuck and you might as well commit suicide like the worthless fucking idiot that you are.

Then Jade started screaming at everyone involved with the play.

Motherfucker I just got a telephone call from Principal Eikner and he has established to everyone involved with the play the writer of this particular play Sophia Michele is going to come to our version of the play when it premieres tomorrow.

Then the director of the play started talking to everyone involved with the play.

Okay ladies and gentlemen you just heard that very interesting information and because of that matter we must make sure this place is perfect and completely nothing goes wrong with it.

Later in Tori's house in her very expensive kitchen Tori is sitting at her dinner table and at the moment Cat is putting monster make-up on her face and she is talking to her at the same time.

Out of interest I am very happy that you are allowing me to do this to do with the matter that if I do not successfully put monster make-up on someone and actually make that someone looks scary I am going to be a fucking failure when it comes to monster make-up.

That is very interesting information and obviously because we are friends I am going along with this and hopefully you will not be a fucking failure when it comes to monster make-up.

About an hour later Tori now looks like a scary zombie and she is talking to Cat at the same time as she is taking pictures of her with a small camera.

You did a really good job when it comes to this monster make-up and because of that matter I am now going to scare my sister Trina.

Then Tori started screaming to her sister Trina who is upstairs.

Trina come into this room right fucking now.

A couple of minutes later Tori is hiding and Trina is walking into the room.

Then Trina walked up to Cat and started talking to her.

Where is Tori?

Then suddenly Tori jump out behind Trina and screamed out fuck you-you fucking fuck.

Then Trina looked at Tori and started talking to her.

That is very good monster make-up.

Why are you not fucking scared?

I have seen our grandmother naked nothing fucking scares me anymore and out of interest what are you doing at the moment?

Cat is in a class to do with monster make-up and the teacher establish to her that if she does not put monster make-up on someone and actually make that someone looks scary she was going to be a fucking failure when it comes to monster make-up.

That is interesting information and you really are a good friend.

That is correct.

Then Trina walked over to the equipment to do with the particular monster make-up and picked up a particular object and looked at it.

Then Trina started screaming at Cat.

You really are a stupid fucking fuck especially if you actually use this on Tori's face.

Then Tori walked over and started talking to Trina.

What is the big problem here?

This is super-grizzly glue which is like industrial cement and to be kept away from skin.

Fucking fuck Tori screamed out.

Then Tori started screaming at Cat.

Trina is completely correct you are a stupid fucking fuck especially because tomorrow I am going to appear in a play and the writer of that particular play is going to be in the audience and I cannot appear in that particular play when I look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

That is interesting information and out of interest there is a telephone number on the back of the particular bottle of super-grizzly glue and all I have to do is called that number and the person on the other end of the phone will tell me what to do when it comes to your face and you looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

Sometime later Cat is now off the telephone and she is talking to Trina and Tori but at the moment Tori.

Out of interest the person on the other end of the phone establish to me that tomorrow in the morning when you are at Hollywood Arts University getting ready for your play sometime in the afternoon me and Trina have to get into a car drive to the super-glue factory to get the remover and after we get it you have to use it to remove the monster make-up form your face and then you can stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and appear in your particular play.

That all sounds like a very good idea to me and because of that matter it is going to happen.

The next day on Tuesday the 9th of January 1990 in the morning Tori is in the practice to do with the play that is going to happen later in the afternoon.

Then the director of the play started talking to everyone involved with the play.

Okay ladies and gentlemen the play is going to be later in the afternoon and because of that matter every single thing to do with this particular play must be 100% completely correct/completely perfect/completely not fucked up.

Then the director of the play walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Tori you still look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and that is completely 100% completely fucked up.

Do not worry yourself I am planning on getting rid of this monster make-up and stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains sometime before the play starts somewhere in the afternoon and that will be 100% completely correct/completely perfect/completely not fucked up.

That is very good to hear.

Then the director of the play walked away.

Then Jade walked up to Tori and started talking to her.

Motherfucker you look very beautiful and I so would fucking fuck you if I was too busy not fucking-fucking other girls anymore and out of interest you do realise that if the play was not later in the afternoon/so short notice that they cannot replace your character you would not be getting ready for the play later in the afternoon to do with the matter that you would not be in the particular play.

That is interesting information and out of interest fuck off you stupid fucking fuck.

Motherfucker I am leaving right now but I am going to come back to you and go back to establishing information about fucking-fucking you/establishing more information about the particular play later in the afternoon.

Then Jade walked away.

Then Tori pulled out an 80s mobile phone and used it to telephone Trina who is in her car driving towards super-glue factory to get the remover and Cat is in the car next to her and she is the 1 who answered the telephone that is in Trina's car.

Hello Trina's telephone who is this speaking right now?

This is Tori and do you have the remover yet?

We are on our way right now.

So you are fucking saying that you are not at the super-glue factory fucking yet.

That is what I am fucking saying to you but don't worry yourself we are going to get the remover sometime before the beginning of the play sometime in the afternoon.

Both of you better get the remover and stop me from looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains sometime before the beginning of the play sometime in the afternoon or I will fucking kill both of you (Cat still does not know about the history of Tori and the murders on New Year's Day 1980).

Later in the day it is now sometime in the afternoon and the particular play is about to begin and because of that matter at the moment Jade is talking to Tori.

Motherfucker the play is about to begin and because of that matter you might as well get ready to appear in the play looking as beautiful as you are right now.

You are really fucking weird when it comes to establishing information about people being good-looking and you wanting to fucking fuck a girl who looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

Motherfucker you fucking cannot hide from the fucking truth especially the fucking truth when it comes to me wanting to fucking fuck a girl who looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains/me wanting to fucking fuck you looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

Sometimes I do not know how to react when it comes to your very fucking bizarre ways.

Motherfucker you can establish any information you want but yet still you cannot hide from the fucking truth especially the fucking truth when it comes to me wanting to fucking fuck a girl who looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains/me wanting to fucking fuck you looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

Then Jade walked away.

Then Tori pulled out her 80s mobile phone and used it to telephone Trina who is in her car driving back from the super-glue factory to do will getting the remover and Cat is in the car next to her and she is the 1 who answered the telephone that is in Trina's car.

Hello Trina's telephone who is this speaking right now?

This is Tori and do you have the remover yet?

We are on our way back from the super-glue factory and we have the remover and we are on our way back to you so we can give you the remover so you can stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and go into your particular play.

The particular play is about to begin and because you are not here yet I have to go into the particular play looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and put up with Jade wanting to fucking fuck me to do with the matter that she has fucking issues and because of the 2 matters if you do not get here by the end of the particular play and give me the remover so I can stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains I will have no choice but to fucking kill both of you (even though she has the concept of getting everything in her life that is bad and making it shine she probably will actually murder both of them if they do not get back with the remover by the end of the play).

Later Tori is now in the play and because of that matter even though she looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains she is talking to the character played by Beck.

I am very beautiful and you are very beautiful and I have decided that both of us should be very beautiful together and I do not care about the other man I only care about both of us and because of that matter I will establish to you that I love you more than every single person on the planet definitely more than the other man seriously he can go fucking fuck himself seriously I cannot believe I ever loved him and never made it seem like that there was another choice apart from you.

Everything you just said is completely correct and very beautiful and because of that matter I will establish I really do love you and I really do want to fucking fuck you and that will begin after I establish another thing and that thing is.

Then suddenly there was some romantic music and the character of Beck started singing.

True love is a very good thing seriously it is the greatest thing on the planet seriously there is nothing better than love maybe apart from fucking-fucking and right now we are about to get together in a fucking-fucking way and that is going to be very good for both of us especially because that particular fucking-fucking way will begin with true love and nothing less.

Then Tori even though she looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains started singing.

Everything you are saying is completely correct and because of that matter we are going to get together in a fucking-fucking way and that will begin right now.

Then suddenly Tori look backstage and saw that Trina and Cat was signalling for her to go backstage with them and because of that matter she walked of the stage and walked backstage.

Backstage Tori sat down and started talking to Trina and Cat as they are using the remover to remove the monster make-up from her face so she can stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

What took you 2 so long?

Then Trina looked at Tori and started talking to her.

Calm down baby sister we are going to personally make sure that you stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and go back to looking normal and because of that you do not have the murder anyone (her sister still does not believe that she is going to murder more people and believes that the people she murdered when she was 8-years-old was the only people in the whole of her life who she murdered and she is going to murder no other people in the future even when it comes to her upset in her younger sister). Then Cat looked at Tori and started talking to her.

That is completely correct we are going to stop you from looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and go back to looking normal/stop Jade from wanting to fucking fuck just because you look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains/not your normal self.

That is very good to hear and hopefully the concept of me stop looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and go back to looking normal is completely very quickly to do with the matter that I am in the middle of the particular play right at this moment.

A couple of minutes later walked back onto the stage and continue singing.

And now no more talking because it is now time to begin the fucking-fucking way.

Then she kissed him.

Then suddenly the music stopped to do with the matter that the play is now over and because the play is now over everyone in the audience is clapping.

A couple of minutes later Tori is talking to the writer of the particular play Sophia Michele.

What did you think about the play?

The play was very interesting and out of interest when I was writing the play I never imagined that your character would be betrayed as looking like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and because of that matter I will now establish to you that that I totally got it the matter that you was establishing that 2 men had to find somebody truly hideous and see that she has true beauty on the inside and still want to do a fucking-fucking way with that particular girl.

That is completely what I was going for and it is completely interesting that you would see that.

I have been writing plays for a very long time and because of that matter I can see many storylines when it comes to the concept of plays especially when it comes to plays having deeper meanings.

That is very interesting information and sometime in the future we should write some plays together and all of those particular plays should have deeper meanings especially when it comes to seeing beauty on the inside even when the person/girl looks like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

That sounds like a very good arrangement to me and I cannot wait into it actually happens.

A couple of minutes later Tori is talking to Beck.

What did you think about the play?

I love being involved with it and I really love the matter that you was good in it even though you look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

That is very good to hear.

A couple of minutes later Tori is talking to the director of the play.

What did you think about the play?

I am very happy that the play was successful especially when it comes to Sophia Michele actually looking at you and seeing you as a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains and seeing a deeper meaning to that matter.

That is the right way of looking at it.

A couple of minutes later Tori is talking to Robbie.

What did you think about the play?

Both me and Rex agree that I was terrible in the particular play but you was incredible and unforgettable even though you look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

Then Rex nodded his head to establish that he agreed with all of that particular information.

It sounds very bad but I have to agree with him.

A couple of minutes later Tori is talking to Jade.

What did you think about the play?

Motherfucker I did not care about the particular play (that is mostly because she wanted to play the main character in the play but the part ended up going to Tori and Jade is still fucked off about it) and now I do not care about fucking-fucking you now you no longer look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

And that is just something I have to live with for the rest of my life or until the next time that I accidentally look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains.

Motherfucker that is completely the right way of looking at it especially when it comes to me wanting to fucking fuck you if you look like a scary zombie who wants to eat people's brains any time in the future and not looking the way you look right now.

The end


End file.
